


The Way Things Are Here

by Remy_Etienne_Creed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Daddy Kink, Dark, Female Alphas, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gender Stereotyping, He is a sociopath, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, No Negan is a nice guy here, Objectification, Omega Rick Grimes, Pack, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Racist Language, Sexism, Sexist Language, Sexual Violence, Sickfic, Situational Humiliation, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: Rick has been leading a pack for years with no problem. He was an Omega so it was natural there would be plenty of people to challenge his leadership. He proved to them all just what an Omega can do. But then he and the Alexandria pack meet a pack that's  very different than their own. A large, violent pack made up almost entirely of Alphas. And their leader is a brutal, merciless one. And once this Alpha finds out Rick is an Omega, Rick has bigger worries than challenged leadership.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got tired of seeing Negan being portrayed as a nice guy. Any relationship with him and Rick would be hella forced in my opinion. Anyway everything is all like canon and up to Season 7 episode 1 and will go in a different direction from there. Negan and his people are not nice. They don't play nice.

"Oh ho ho! What do we have here?", Negan pulled Rick's face up to look into his own by his damp hair. He leaned forward, closer to Rick so that his nose was buried in it. Rick looked away from his followers and this time, Negan didn't mind. He was too caught up in his own curiosities. He inhaled deeply and Rick shuddered. Negan smirked, now that he knew the truth all those things that made Rick a little bitch just seemed cute. He was a little bitch!!! Negan pulled back from his hair after he got a few more whiffs and turned to his men. "Well, I'll be damned! He IS a little bitch! He's a fucking Omega!", he hollered to which the men responded with whoops and cat calls. 

Tugging at Rick's hair he forced him to look up at him again. "We don't have any Omega here. I would have thought you all would be the first to go. So what happened, darling? How'd you make it this far? One of these here fine gentleman your mate?", Negan's smile widened as his eyes grew wide, "Don't tell me it was Red here? Oh yeah, he woulda been good, he woulda kept a treasure like you real safe." Negan was disappointed as Rick glanced over at the body with no greater sadness than that of a broken hearted leader. Ah, well, a man could dream. Negan clicked his tongue in annoyance, "No, that was my mistake. He's not your type, is he? That Alpha there, he wouldn't have ever let an Omega lead him, not even in the end of the world. Well, look what happened to him. Oh! Right, he was with you wasn't he, Beta Bitch? Sorry honey, I'm just not gonna even bother remembering your name. You don't seem worth it."

Negan thought aloud for a moment, "Alrighty, it couldn't have been that chink boy because he was a Beta and I can't see you as the type to favor Beta men. You're too wild for them, huh?". He tapped Lucille on the ground as he thought. As Negan scanned over them his eyes landed on the bigger black girl, the Alpha. "Ah ha, an Alpha bitch! Nice, nice, tits and a dick. You've got you the perfect set up with her, don't you?", he exclaimed. Rick froze and he laughed, "Got ya!", Negan cried, pulling Rick's head to the side to see his neck, his Omega gland. It was completely clean. This boy hadn't been bitten in a long time. "Oh my! You are a naughty one then. You're fucking her but you ain't let her mark you yet?!". Negan mock gasped, "Does sonny boy here know! Oh no, was it supposed to be a secret?".

Negan swivled around to give the one eyed kid a big poisonous grin. "Your mom's a slut, you know that? How many of these people do you think he's fucked?", he teased. The boy visibly bristled but it wasn't quite the reaction he'd been expecting. Damn, didn't kids respect their parents anymore?! That was his mama Negan had been badmouthing! It was the black girl who got all riled up. She was spitting and screaming. Oh he was her Omega all right but that didn't make her his Alpha. In the face of her anger Rick didn't even bat an eye. My God, who the hell was this Omega's mate?!

Ah! Easy! He shoulda figured before now! Who was missing? That shaggy Alpha Daryl! Really? No, no, it made sense, he was wilder than Rick. He was tough as nails but younger too so he'd have listened when Rick spoke to him and followed his orders the second he gave them, without question. A much younger Alpha like that wouldn't have had a problem being bossed around by an older Omega. "You are one tough nut to crack, Rick.", Negan laughed, tilting Rick's chin up with his thumb. "But I got one last guess. It's that white trash boy, Daryl, isn't it?". Negan wolf whistled, "He's pretty young for you then, huh? What is he, 25, 26? I don't blame him though. You're still a nice piece. Let me tell you something ,because I'm a good guy when we all play along nice like this, I'm gonna give you a present. When I kill him, I'll give you back your favorite part of him.", Negan hissed. 

He was extremely disheartened when Rick only seemed as upset as anyone else would be upon hearing something like that.. Certainly not an Omega scared for his Alpha upset. He sighed in defeat and took a frustrated swing at the ground with Lucy. "I give up.", he admitted with a casual shrug. It would only be fun to get Rick himself if he was taking him from someone. "Hey boys, you all need some company tonight? Do what you want with him.", he suggested almost boredly. They could have him. Negan wasn't interested in anyone unless they had something special. Even being an Omega wasn't enough. 

He walked by each of Rick's people trying to look at them all once more for any last minute clues. He was missing something here. And once he figured out what it was he knew he would find Rick a whole lot more interesting. He was already quite a sweet fucking piece. The black girl was going crazy as expected. The one who should be going crazy was that kid. He'd just told at least 20 men that they could have their way with his Mama! Wait...the way that kid reacted towards Rick... "Stop!", Negan commanded his men who were already beginning to grab at Rick, fighting over who got him first. "Everyone off him until I'm done with him!"

One of the lower grunts had the nerve to whine back at him, "But Boss, you just said you WERE done with him!".

Negan was pleased to see it was merely one foot soldier who was fool enough to put anything over Negan's words, even something as coveted as an Omega, known to drive men mad with lust. All his higher ups had pulled their hands away from Rick the second Negan opened his mouth. Well, this grunt would fucking learn his place that was for damn sure. "Well I suddenly have more business with him. And you...whatever the hell your name is, you aren't allowed to so much look at him any more or I swear I will cut your eyes out of your head and give them both to the kid over there. See if they can't help him see any better. Because they sure aren't doing you a lick of good if you can't see I am a fucking serious man. You see what happen to that chink cause of what that white trash Alpha did? This was your freebie. Don't mess up again. Now get out of my sight! You're gonna scare the Omega!", he demanded. This time the boy got the message and fled.

Negan took his place above the Omega again, his hands were gentle now as he lifted Rick's face up toward him. Negan's eyes were sparkling with excitement. If his theory was correct he'd be seriously reevaluating the choice to let the men touch him. "I think I finally got you figured out honey! And if I'm right about this ohhhhh Rick, you are something special.". Rick was giving him no more of a reaction than before, just that far off haunted look. Poor little Omega, there were so many things to be afraid of right here why did he have to go way out in his mind to find them? But this little Omega's story could be about to change. Negan said it as a statement because he was pretty sure he'd nailed it, "That Alpha kid over there...you didn't carry him! You fathered him!". Rick's eyes widened and that was enough for Negan. He'd won. "Oh my God! You fucked a Beta girl! You?! And you got her pregnant too?!". Negan let out a triumphant whoop. He pulled Rick- gently now by the jacket-up from where he was huddled on the dirt so he was on his knees, setting him in a position higher than a mere prisoner. "Ohhhhhh Rick! Congrats doll, you're the most exciting thing to happen around here in months!", he cheered. Negan looked away from Rick but kept a hand on his shoulder. "Simon!", Negan called and gave him a big cheerful grin, "This Omega right here, get this, he fathered that one eyed kid! An Alpha! He knocked up a Beta! You ever hear of such a thing?!". 

Simon looked like he was trying to remember his life from before but couldn't quite manage it. Negan didn't blame him. He could hardly remember his own himself. After a few minutes he seemed to give up and simply replied, "Maybe once, before." Negan could tell he had no idea if he'd ever met an Omega like that or not but Simon seemed very enthusiastic and he appreciated that. This was the best find in...well, a long damn time at the very least. "What do you think it means Negan?", he asked pushing the conversation away from himself.

Negan was fully aware of his not so subtle subject changes but he'd always allowed it. The simple fact was if someone needed to talk Negan should always be the one to do it. He appreciated that Simon understood so too. Before answering him he turned Rick's head from left to right. They'd have to get rid of that beard. After a few more seconds of observation he announced but kept his gaze on Rick instead of the men, "I think it means he's something very special. Reeeeal special.", he leaned in close to Rick as he drew out the word. But just as quickly he snapped his attention to Rick's cowering people. "You all mean to tell me that even though Rick here is a Daddy, you all knew he was an Omega?! Not an Alpha or even a Beta?! You knew all this and you STILL made him your pack leader?!", Negan scoffed, he couldn't believe it.

.

They all stared back at him with big dumbstruck faces; he might as well be talking to a pack of walkers. Jesus. It was a wonder Rick had managed to lead this pack of morons anywhere and no surprise at all he couldn't keep them from capture. This was pathetic. Negan sighed dramatically and placed Lucille down behind where Rick knelt forming a barrier between him and the men as well as a promise of what would happen if it was crossed. He patted Rick's head before he walked toward his weak, rapidly dwindling pack. He really didn't want to have to kill another one yet. It'd only make things harder with Rick if Negan were to mate with him. "You all aren't too bright are you?! Fuck, what the hell do you people even do?! Rick here was working overtime with the brains and beauty, I got rid of your muscle," , Negan gestured to the splattered mess of their GI Joe and the van which Daryl was locked in the back of. "Y'all even made me take out your mascot and I really didn't want to do that he seemed like a good kid. So what the hell leverage do you think you have left?! Far as I'm concerned the only ones of you worth a damn here are the Black Girl and the Kid With One Eye, at least they're Alphas! That's fucking pathetic. You're fucking pathetic. If I was one of you Beta Bitches, I'd start talking really fast." When they didn't respond he raised his voice to a yell, "Did you not just fucking hear me have a talk with Rick about speaking when spoken to!? And I'll let you in on a little secret, Rick is my favorite. A punishment he gets is going to look like a walk through the fucking park compared to yours, you hear me?! So I will ask you one more time, speak the fuck up!". 

Jesus H Christ, and Negan assumed Rick had been the one to blame for his pack falling apart. But it wasn't him all him that was for damn sure, these were literally the stupidest people he'd met in months. They couldn't even follow directions as well as Rick could and he was no champion at it. Who to chose, who to chose? Negan would go with the one most upset to try and shake a damn reaction out of the others. He went up to the Beta with the short hair who was still sobbing her little eyes out over the loss of the mascot kid. He set a single foot down on one of her hands. He kept his weight on his back foot but even these morons could probably tell what would happen if he so much as shifted. "Fuck you all for making me do this. I was so excited, we had been pretty damn progressive in our team building for awhile there. I was looking forward to showing you all a lighter side of myself now that all the tough stuff is out of the way for awhile. But I swear this is the only fucking thing you dumbasses understand, isn't it?! How many more people gotta lose things before you all get the message?! DO. NOT. TEST. ME. So now, because you all can't even answer a damn question here's what's gonna happen. If I don't start hearing some voices in the next five seconds this bitch is gonna lose her hand. Look at how big I am, look at how delicate she is, I will snap the bones like fucking twigs." 

Negan glared down at them all; the Beta girl under his shoe was a complete blubbering mess so clearly didn't want her hand bad enough to save herself. The black Alpha Bitch and a pathetic looking Beta Man were nodding frantically. Christ, they really must hate this bitch because they were still silent. "I SAID VOICES!", Negan roared about to shift his weight to the front foot.

The voice came from behind him rasping and breaking but damn Rick the Omega was fucking saving everyone's ass yet again, "W-Wait please!!! I-I can tell you.".

Negan burst into laughter and firmly put his weight again on his back foot. "You all are just compete garbage aren't you?! Yet again Rick the Omega is bailing you out. Not one of you is worth even a quarter of this OMEGA! You are all a fucking disgrace.", he said angrily. And then he shouted over his shoulder to Rick, "Go ahead honey, you have the floor. Bail your useless packmembers out yet again." 

Rick ignored the insults like any Omega will when one of their own comes in the way of harm. They become second to the needs of the pack. How nurturing. Rick was gonna be a bag of surprises that was for damn sure. "I-I...in the first few years of...after it...I had my entire family with me. Carl. And I had his mother, my wife, a Beta Woman. M-Maggie knew her. Just ask her! She'll prove it! They knew I was an Omega and they knew she was Carl's mother!", he was struggling to get his breathing back under control that having been the most he'd spoken in at least the last two days. 

"Simon! Give Rick some water from my canteen! Only mine. And it better be only Simon that crosses that damn border, you hear?! In fact, let's make this easy. Simon, stay next to Rick until I'm done talking to his pack. Give him more water whenever he asks from it. You give him a canteen other than mine it's your first strike. Any one of the men try to step over the line, you go ahead and kill 'em. Dealers choice. You can even use Lucille.", Negan barked. 

"Yes, Negan, I absolutely will!", he could hear Simon scampering over to Rick's side.

"Take care of them.", Negan shot casually over his shoulder before returning his attention to the cowering little bitches at his feet. "Maggie?! Which one of you is Maggie?", he demanded.

".....I.", came the smallest voice Negan thought he'd ever heard. Where the hell was it coming from? 

He looked down and saw the girl whose hand he was on's lips moving. Negan noticed she kept her eyes to the ground as she spoke and averted her face away. Score one for the Beta Bitch. She had some manners to her, well, either that or he'd broken her spirit. Either way, he was liking what he was seeing. He made his voice a bit gentler, not in the mood to stave off another round of sobbing, "Maggie, are you? It's good to meet you. Sorry I have to do this. Understand though, your packmates here are to blame. If someone had spoken up when they were told to, you wouldn't be in this mess. Some fucking friends. Seems the only one here who cares about you is Rick. So, the sooner you answer my questions the sooner I can stop being rough with you."

She nodded.

Negan smiled down at her. "So you met Rick's wife?", he led. "Tell me about her."

Maggie looked barely able to speak but since she had a brain to her made an effort, "S-She was pretty...pale with d-dark eyes and hair. Her name was Lori. S-She was a stay at home mother.".

Negan stepped back from Maggie's hand with a huge grin. This just got better and better. "Atta girl, Maggie. You did real good.", he encouraged. He clapped his hands loud enough to get the other's in Rick's pack to look up at him. "THAT is the way things are going to be done around here from now on! Maggie here has earned herself a reward.". He took her arms and pulled her to her feet as gently as he could. "Arat?", he called, keeping hold of the Beta so she didn't fall over.

She trotted over to his side. She was so well trained she knew a summon when she heard it. That just reaffirmed Negan's decision. "Yes, boss?", she asked, ever obedient she was still standing at attention. She held her gun pointed towards the Beta girl. Boy, would she be surprised Arat had been one of the few Alphas who hadn't taken a single lover the entire time she'd been with the Saviours. And now Negan was giving her a mate.

Negan lowered her gun. There'd be no use in giving her Maggie as a gift if they gave the girl a heart attack. "I know how much you like Beta girls and this one looks like your type. You've done a really good job for me lately. You take Maggie here. She's yours.", he smiled as he said it clapping Arat on the shoulder.

Arat's eyes went wide and she gave him a rare smile. "Really? For me?", she gasped.

Negan nodded before adding louder so the boys could hear him, "And she is ONLY Arat's. So anyone who tries to touch Maggie without permission Arat has the right to kill.".

Arat thanked him and he waved her off. He was glad she was happy but there was a much more exciting prospect here. He walked back over to Rick and crouched down in front of him so he could look him directly in the eyes. Damn they were blue! He ignored Lucille in favor of taking Rick's chin in his hands."The plot thickens! So Rick here had a wife! Baby! You should have BEEN someone's wife. So what happened to this girl, Rick?! I'd have loved to meet this girl who let herself get knocked up by an Omega!", Negan practically chirped.

For a brief second Rick looked away and Negan forgave it given his soft response, "She died during childbirth." 

Negan was trying not to appear completely insensitive but he couldn't stop his grin going even wider, at this point it was hurting but he just couldn't help it. Rick just kept giving him more and more to smile about. She died in childbirth. That only went one thing. "You have two kids?!", Negan cried in disbelief. 

"A daughter.", Rick said softly but his voice didn't waiver. Damn he was cute. What a spitfire! 

Negan whistled. "So Rick Grimes has two kids. Jesus, you managed to father two children?!", he wondered in awe. "What were you before all of this?".

"Sheriff."

Oh my god. Okay that did it. "A police officer! Well damn, that's pretty fucking hot.", he exclaimed. He stood up, grabbing Lucille from behind Rick before announcing, "Sorry boys, there's been a change of plans! Any one of you tries to touch Rick, I'm gonna have to kill you. From here on out, he's my Omega. You wouldn't touch Lucille so you don't touch him.". 

Negan chuckled at the groans from his men. Good to know he wasn't the only one who found Rick irresistible. He crouched back down in front of Rick leaning on Lucille. "Yes, I meant exactly what you think I did, doll. You see, I can be with both men and women. That's just the way I've always been even before the world went to shit. But I do like women better. It takes a verrrry special man to make me want them so bad my dick starts to ache. And I've got higher standards then most people, especially now with so few options. Being an Omega ain't enough to impress me. But you Rick, you are a very, VERY special man. So I like you. I like you a lot.", he purred. Negan pulled Rick against him to bury his face in the side of Rick's neck. He inhaled deeply. Oh yes, that was fucking heaven right there. Rick didn't so much as make a sound but he was shaking so hard Negan had to hold him up. "You smell so fucking incredible, honey. So tell me, hot piece of ass like you, traveling along with all these Alphas, suppressants rare if you got the chance to take them at all, and you've never been bred?", he asked unabashedly. 

Rick tried to pull away. By his tenseness he assumed Rick wasn't going to reply. Negan already knew he hadn't been but that just couldn't be allowed to happen. Rick was his Omega now, he would not be allowed to disobey him.

Negan gestured to Simon to point his gun at one of Rick's pack. "You don't want to talk about it, huh? Think you're too classy to get into that? Well we're going to work on that. I don't like em' shy."

Rick finally whispered, "N-No.".

Negan ran a hand through Rick's hair. "Well we're going to change that.", he promised. "I'm sorry but we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. I'd prefer it to be a bit more romantic, but I got a big, big pack and it's made up of almost all Alphas. They've gotta learn not to mess with you.". And without any other warning he grabbed Rick by the back of his neck and bit into it. He kept going until he tasted blood. He wanted a big, ugly mark. Wanted Rick to reek of him for days, bare witness of him for months. 

Rick was screaming and writhing when Negan finally pulled away. Negan had expected that, an unwanted Claim hurt like fucking hell especially if it wasn't during sex. What he hadn't been expecting was for Rick to fall to the ground panting. Oh. Oh yes. OH FUCK YES. "So you've never even been bitten by an Alpha?!",Negan gasped. He turned to the black girl who was howling wordlessly with anger. "So I just sent him into heat.", he smirked. "Looks like he's gonna get bred a lot sooner than I thought."

Negan stood up slowly, taking his time as he walked over to the van. He wanted them all to see their fearless leader for what he really was. Negan would make them watch as Rick went into heat. He opened the doors to the back and grabbed Daryl by the shirt, yanking him roughly from the van. "And you Daryl, since you're such a fucking tough guy, I'm gonna make you watch. I can tell you've been wishing you were that Alpha Bitch. Wishing you could fuck him too, weren't ya? Well, it's your lucky day! I'm gonna show you something she'll never get to see.", Negan hissed. Hopefully this would drive Daryl insane. Might be easier to handle then.

Turning to his men he commanded, "Go home. I'll be along with our two new friends in...well...in whenever." He yanked Daryl along after him and pushed him into that sad ass excuse for an RV. Then laid Lucille down gently on the table. He jumped back out and scooped up Rick into his arms. "Don't worry. I'll give you it back soon as I'm done with it.", he called back to the pack. He laid Rick down gently on the bench. "But for now, we're gonna go for a little ride, just the three of us.". And he slammed the door, locking it for good measure.


	2. It's Happy Hour At The Pussy Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is in heat, Negan is having more fun than he's had in years and Daryl is possibly going insane. An Alpha being forced to watch an Omega go through heat and not be able to touch them is the worst form of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyerusim, noncon and brutality, oh my. The Negan way of life. Tw: this is some serious shit so I ask you keep your mental health in mind before proceeding. This has the high possibility of being upsetting to some. With that in mind, if this is something you would find upsetting please skip this chapter and join back in next time. I split the sex scene in half it was just getting so fucking long and I really wanted to publish at least some of it tonight. Sorry if it's bad its literally the first sex scene I've written in years.

Daryl watched Rick worriedly. He was going downhill fast. His blue eyes were wild and he was sweating and shaking all over. It must be hurting him. Daryl tried to ignore the growing arousal he was feeling at the sight of Rick's suffering. This was his best friend for Christs sakes. Daryl wanted to go to him, do something for him but with his hands tied behind his back there was little he could do but try and talk to him. "Rick, I'm...I'm real sorry. I promise you, I'll find a way to get us out of this. Jus'...try and stay with me.", he whispered, hoping his words would even mean anything to Rick at this point. His eyes flickered to the driver's seat warily. Then he contunied, "I swear, I'll kill the bastard for ya.".

Negan met Daryl's eyes in the rearview mirror with a mean smile. "Oh YOU will, Daryl? Well I wish you'd have said something sooner. I already promised the honor to Rick.", he mocked. "You people are all the same, 'I'm gonna kill you!'. In the sanctuary, we don't make promises we know we can't keep, you're gonna need to get the hang of that real quick. I don't like it when people fall through on me and Lucille likes it even less.". Negan laughed, "Ohhhh Daryl, by the end of this it's not me you're gonna want to kill. But you don't get to do that either. You don't kill anyone without me telling you to. You don't do ANYTHING unless I tell you to.".

Daryl actually seemed shocked that Negan had heard him. He couldn't decide if that was cute or pathetic. He settled on hysterical coming from an Alpha. "What's the matter, Daryl? Oh! You thought I'd get mad at you for talking to Rick? Go right on ahead. It'll probably be the last time you ever get a chance to, in fact,", Negan pulled out the walkie talkie from his pocket and clicked it on, "New rule, any Alpha so much as speaks to Rick without my permission, they're gonna get their tongue cut out." ,he threw the walkie talkie on to passengers seat. He smiled at Daryl in the mirror. "But you sir, get a free pass. I really want to hear what you have to say. So speak the hell up. Or do I need to get jealous about you keeping secrets with my Omega? Tell me again, what you're gonna do."

Daryl stared back at him, blankly defiant. Negan sighed in exasperation. "Why are you all so damn quiet? Look, if you don't know how fond of Lucille I am yet you will soon enough. I love Lucille so much, I'd even let her join in when I claim Rick. And if you think I'm rough, ohoho. She's a real possessive gal, I don't know what kind of marks she'd decide to leave. Personally, I think that'd be a real shame; Rick has such beautiful skin. You don't want me to share Rick with Lucille, do you?"

Negan held eye contact with Daryl until the Alpha gave in. "No.", he muttered.

Negan smiled and returned his gaze to the road. "There we go. Now what is it you told my Omega? Rick's mine now so anything you say to him you better say to me too. That's called ownership. Christ, you were with Rick how long, years? And you didn't even try to claim him. It's because of you, Daryl, that he is really going to suffer for the next few days. Lord knows how long it's been since he had a proper heat. This didn't have to hurt so much. It's a damn good thing Rick's mine now. He deserves to be amongst Alpha's who know how to treat him.', he plied. 

Through gritted teeth Daryl finally spoke up, "Said I was gonna find a way to escape. That I was gonna kill you for it. And I meant it."

Negan whistled. Oh this was going to be fun. "Well look at you, the man of few words. I bet you got the ladies falling all over you for that, don't you?", Negan laughed, shaking his head. "See, that's just not my style. And I guess it's not Rick's either, is it? If it was it'd be you who was screwing him and not the Alpha Bitch, wouldn't it? You can't convince me you didn't try. I could smell how excited you are from a mile away. You been picturing him like this for a loooong time now. How far back? Since you met him?". Negan hadn't been expecting an answer and he didn't get one. He just shrugged and went right on, "I certainly wouldn't blame you. Rick is one fine piece of ass and you can tell right off he'd be an amazing lay. I'm talking a once in a lifetime fuck, you know what I'm talking about Daryl?". This time Negan didn't even wait for a response but he knew Daryl was listening. His dilating eyes were fixed on the floor. Who the hell wouldn't be watching the Omega going into heat? Someone who Negan had right where he wanted. "That's the way the feisty ones always are. They make you jump through a few hoops but once you do... oh man, it is so damn good. I bet you Rick's wild. It's always the clean cut ones who get real freaky. What do you think Daryl? What'd you imagine it'd be like when you had him for the first time? Were you gonna really let him have it or did you want it to be all sweet and romantic? My bet's on soft and sweet, all you big silent tough guys are all the same. Just wanna be held and shit like that.". 

Daryl still wouldn't say a thing. Negan frowned. "You know what I think? I think you men of few words just don't have anything to say.". He shrugged, smile returning to his face meaner than even before. "But I guess it doesn't really matter what you say, does it? Cuz you're never gonna get to now. No, you're gonna sit there and watch me take my Omega anyway I damn please. This time, I'm gonna hurt him. And he's gonna beg me for it.", Negan laughed wickedly. Oh hell, this was gonna be fun!

"F-fuck you!",came a whine, Rick. Negan was actually surprised. He was certain Rick was so far gone he wouldn't have even known his name if asked it.

"Well,well, hello there baby! I gotta hand it to you Rick. You are goddamn impressive. Every time I think I can't like you more, you prove me wrong. I don't know how the hell you're still talkin' but I respect it. You'll beg for me soon don't you worry that pretty head of yours. We're just gonna drive a little further out, make sure you really, really want it. Then I'll let you have it real good like that Alpha Bitch never would. That's a promise, sweetheart. You poor thing. Going so long without a knot. When's the last time you had one, huh?", Negan purred as he watched his Omega writhe in pleasure that was quickly becoming pain. He'd wait just a little longer, until Rick was practically screaming for him.

Rick just whimpered in response. Negan laughed adoringly. "Ah, fuck you're cute.", he exclaimed. "What's the matter baby, been so long you can't even remember it? Well, lucky for you it doesn't matter, after today you wouldn't be able to remember it anyway. I'll fuck you good enough to make up for all the years the fucking villains you call packmates made you go without.". A few beats passed in silence and Negan could barely stand it. So he chirped, "Say, since it seems like Rick's here with us it'd be rude not to include him in the conversation. So come on, Daryl, tell Rick what you told me.". 

Well he sure didn't need any prompting to talk to Rick. Daryl's eyes had been on Rick since he'd first spoken. "Rick! You're ok!", he sighed in relief. "Look, I'm gonna get us out of here. Just need ya to hold on a little longer.".

Negan didn't like how Rick's feverish eyes seemed to instinctively find Daryl's and stay there. Oh fuck no would anyone be having a moment with Rick but him! "Remind me again how you thought you were gonna do that Daryl? Cuz I'm curious as hell. How the hell did you think you were gonna get all the way back to Alexandria with an Omega in heat?"

Daryl shrugged and his words were directed toward Rick as he replied, "We've walked longer than that. Rick can keep up."

"Oh I'm sure he could have at one point. I don't like my men to be shrinking violets. But he is in HEAT. Christ, haven't you ever shared a heat with an Omega before?". By the way he tensed up Negan realized he hadn't. "Oh, fuck, you haven't. That's pretty tragic, sorry bud. But, Daryl, this is your lucky day. If you can make it through this without losing your mind this is going to be the best day of your damn life! Back to what I was sayin though. An Omega in heat ain't going anywhere anytime soon; all Rick cares about right now is cock."

"The bike.", Daryl grunted.

Negan could barely gasp out words through his laughter, "Oh shit, you're even dumber than you look, aren't ya? You could do that if you both wanted to end up dead in a ditch somewhere. Wouldn't even be enough of you left to get up and shamble around like all the other deadheads. Use your fucking nose, kid! I know you can smell that. Sweet, fucking beautiful, makes your balls ache. That's an Omega in heat and there's not a single damn thing on this planet that smells better. It's so strong that anyone will respond to it, living or dead. I wish I was making this shit up. The fresh Dead can smell it. Just about all the Omegas I've run across since the world gave up on itself went that way. Fucking terrifying. They swarm 'em like sharks and rip 'em up just as easy. The second you take Rick out that door they're gonna be on you like white on rice. Even you've gotta be smart enough to realize that's a shit fucking plan."

Negan interrupted Daryl before he could even open his mouth again, "And as to killing me and stealing back the RV , even if you managed to do that you'd still be shit outta luck. That lovely bite on Rick's neck means that you could fuck him until your dick bleeds, Daryl, but it wouldn't do a damn thing for him. That mark means that Rick is mine so it's my Alpha hormones he's losing his shit over. Not a damn person in the world but me can take the edge off of this for him. Maybe you'd get him out of heat but sure as shit he'd go into subdrop. Since you clearly aren't the sharpest tool in the shed I'll go ahead and assume you don't know what I'm talking about. But trust me, you don't want to see it."

"You know what subdrop looks like, Rick?", Negan asked.

Rick's eyes widened but he didn't respond. Oh, he knew all right. That'd definitely make things a lot easier. "Can't have that can you? Then how would you ever see Sonny boy and that little girl of yours again?", Negan sneered. That finally got Rick's eyes away from Daryl and looking up at him in the mirror. His pupils were so blown Negan could barely pick out the blue. Not long now. "You thought I wasn't ever gonna let you see your kids again? What kinda monster do you take me for, doll?", Negan asked but he was laughing all the while. "I may do lots of fucked up shit but I wouldn't keep an Omega from their kids. That's a recipe for a stabbing if I ever heard one. Although I do think you're gonna find yourself pretty busy with the new one soon enough."

Rick snapped his eyes away sharply; it was the only act of defiance he could manage in his current position. Negan could have squealed, goddamn, this little bitch was adorable. If it took too much longer it'd be him that was begging for it. He took a hand off the wheel to unzip his pants before his cock did it for him. Jesus, he was hard. Man, did he love it when they had some fight in them. Negan chuckled appreciatively, "I'm telling you, Daryl, you gotta get yourself an Omega. The bond is something to fucking behold that's for sure. By the end of this heat Rick's gonna be in love with me.".

"R-Rather die! I-AHHH!", Rick's insult was cut off by a loud gasp and another burst of the sweet scent that was already drenching them all. Daryl's eyes were wide and unblinking. Now his irises were gone too. This early?! Man, this was gonna be the best time Negan had had in years.

"Aaaand that right there is my cue.", Negan pulled the RV to the side of the road and shifted it into park. He put on the emergency brake for once too. He wouldn't have bothered but he didn't know how long they would be there. As long as it took, he supposed. He got up from the drivers seat to sit across the table from Daryl. "You know what that is Daryl?, " he teased. He answered before Dary had the chance to. "Of course you don't. You're pretty much a virgin. That right there is slick. Not a porno in the world that could do it justice. Rick wants me so bad that right now his body's lubbing itself up for me. Not to mention it's probably the prettiest thing on God's green earth. The Omega body is the most amazing thing you'll ever see.". Negan reached back to lay a possessive hand on Rick's ankle and was extremely gratified by the breathy moan gave in response to such a slight touch. He needed it even more than Negan thought then. 

Daryl's breath caught sharply in his throat. He desperately need to unzip his jeans too. He had to settle for bitting his lip. It'd bleed soon enough. 

Unfortunately for him, Negan spotted that and slapped him for it. It didn't hurt but it got his attention. "You better stop that or you're gonna chew your lips clean off. We've barely even started. Don't be such a pussy.", Negan warned.

Rick let out a sharp whine burning under his hand. Negan laughed and shot over his shoulder, "Pushy, ain't you? Don't worry, I'm coming.". Negan pushed the chair away from the table and stood with a mock sigh and nod to Daryl. "Well, duty calls. You know how it is. Oh, and before you get any smart ideas,", Negan picked up Lucille and carried her to the passanger seat, setting her down as easy as he would a baby, "Lucille's gonna be watching from up here. She's not too keen about sitting next to a guy who's gonna be creaming his pants in the next five minutes.".

Rick cried out needily and Negan smiled more than happy to oblige. "I know, I know. It hurts. Don't worry baby, your Alpha's gonna make it all better.". He pulled Rick who was reaching out to him off the bench so he could sit down on it then pull Rick back into his lap. Negan buried his nose in Rick's neck and inhaled deeply, getting a high pitched breathy noise from Rick in response. "Fuck yeah, that's the stuff.". Negan pressed a kiss to the Claim mark and Rick squeaked, practically hurting himself to snuggle against him. Negan wasn't surprised by the action but the expression it got out of Daryl was priceless. "Like I told ya, Rick's gonna fall in love with me whether he wants to or not. I'd rather he wants to but it sure as shit won't stop me if he doesn't."

That got him. Daryl was struggling wildly to get free as he snarled, "Get your hands off him! Don't you fucking touch him!".

Negan was beaming. "There we go!", he cried, "Now your acting like an Alpha! If it means that much to you, I swear I won't touch him and I'll just drive you both back. But catch is, Rick's gotta be on board too. I don't know if you're gonna have too much luck convincing him though.". 

Daryl fell for it which was pathetic. Negan was shaking in silent laughter and had to wrap an arm around Rick's waist to keep him on his lap. "Please, Rick! Ya gotta think for a second! All ya gotta do is say you don't want it. I know ya don't and ya know ya don't just say it!", Daryl begged and damn if Daryl wasn't pretty cute too. What Rick's pack lacked in usefulness of any kind they made up for in looks. He'd have to see if Simon wanted Daryl. He liked other Alphas. Women far as Negan knew but Arat wasn't going to give him the time of day especially now that she had that Beta girl, Maggie. 

"Well Rick, what do you say? Do you not want this?", Negan chuckled, knowing the answer all too well. That was a pretty big boner Rick was sporting for an Omega. Shouldn't be surprised, this Omega had managed to impregnate a Beta twice after all. Of course he had to have an above average cock. 

Rick's eyes were wild and he was trembling all over with effort, lips opening and closing around words he couldn't get out no matter how he tried. And he was trying, Negan would give him that. Again, he was one impressive piece. In the end Rick gave up as Negan knew he would. He nestled his face into the side of Negan's neck with a troubled whimper. 

"There, there, it's all ok, you don't have to go anywhere and I'm not going either.", Negan soothed, patting him on the head. But he was honestly caught completely caught off guard when Rick took the hand resting on his hip and pulled it down to rest over his cock. That, he hadn't been expecting, that was for damn sure. "Well, hello there cowboy!". He turned to Daryl with a smirk. "Is that a clear enough answer for you, Daryl? Jesus Christ, Rick wait a damn second, would you? Man, you're a slut."

Daryl was beyond words, a complete animal, growling and struggling. This might honestly kill him. Negan couldn't feel too sorry for him. Anyone who would even dare to covet his Omega should be killed in his opinion.

So why not make it worse? "Oh God.", Negan shifted Rick in his lap. "Fuck, he's soaked his pants and it's leaking onto mine.". Negan groaned and grabbed Rick's thigh tight as he could. He grinded against that perky little ass, eyes closing of their own accord. Fuck messing with Daryl. Rick smelled SO good and Negan had to get a piece of him just for himself before he started to punish some random Alpha.

Still grinding up against him, Negan slipped a hand under Rick's shirt that was quickly soaking with sweat. "Oh, fuck, you're warm.", he hissed. Negan slid the other hand up it too, running circles across Rick's tight, warm abs. He was too muscled for an Omega but it worked for him. Fuck, Rick was the best gift anyone had ever given him. Negan ripped the shirt off him, scattering buttons everywhere. Who the fuck wore a button up in the apocalypse? He smiled when Rick mewled in approval. Oh, he was gonna be good. 

"Oh shit, you're a work of art, doll.", Negan breathed in reverence. "My God...", he let his hands slide all over Rick's pale torso, stopping to memorize every little scar and mentally decimate whatever had caused it. He ran a finger up Rick's spine and the Omega whined and lolled his head back onto Negan's shoulder. He really was a doll now. Pliant and warm and lovely. "You're perfect.", Negan said in astonishment. Fingering a nipple gently. Rick keened and arched up into his touch. "Fuck, babe, you're killing me." 

"But if you want anymore you're gonna have to make me sure you want it.", Negan smirked. But if he didn't get on with this it wasn't going to be just Daryl creaming in his pants. 

It turned out Rick really could follow directions well when it came down to it. The pushy little Omega, also sick of the slow pace, grabbed Negan by the neck and pulled him down for a kiss, a quick, flexible little tongue even working its way into his mouth. God, he tasted sweet. Probably just the Omega hormones, his Omega's hormones, but Rick, dammit he was a little spitfire. For someone who'd never even been bitten he sure was good at being a little slut. Negan was pretty certain he'd found his perfect man. 

After he let the little Omega get as much Alpha hormone as he could through salivia, Negan pushed away. Fuck kissing. There was plenty of time to kiss later. All he wanted right now was to get inside the moaning little mess that had somehow ended up underneath him. Negan groaned, at the sight Rick made, pretty long hair disheveled and soaked with sweat. Cheeks flushed and Claim mark dark and bruised. God, he looked beautiful all bruised up like that. Negan decided he needed more and attacked Rick's chest and neck with as many love bites as he could manage before he became too outraged by the presence of Rick's pants.

"Get this shit the fuck off you!", Negan growled, pulling his pants off in one motion he jerked so hard. Although he may have meant to just slam in he was just awe struck. He pulled both his hands away and just gaped down at his Omega, biting slightly at his bottom lip. "Oh my god, look at you. Shit...", Negan gasped. He had known Rick would be pretty but just goddamn. His spread thighs, were milky and muscled but soft when Negan touched them. His boy had skin like silk. God, Negan could just touch them forever but the slick, oh fucking hell, the slick! It was running down Rick's legs, dropping onto the bench. It was definitely gonna ruin the cushions. Negan wondered how much else he could manage to ruin in here. 

He stared for a second longer before remembering this wasn't just some kind of wet dream of a time before all the shit that had went down in the world. This was a real Omega, alive and in heat beneath him. His Omega, and damn, he couldn't have even dreamed up a better one if he'd wanted to. So to celebrate basically getting what he'd always wanted he decided to slow down to really get the most out of him. He leaned forward and licked up a trail of slick from his mate's leg. It was appreciated if the crys of pleasure were anything to go on. Rick's thighs quivered as Negan continued licking up the slick. Christ, it tasted even better than it smelled how the fuck was that possible?!

A voice that was not Rick's sweet breathless one was seriously detracting for his experience. Daryl was screaming his head off and by the sound of it, for a damn long time. Negan had completely forgotten he was there. He stroked Rick's thighs absently as he wondered what to do with the fucker. It'd been a shit move to bring him along. As much as Negan loved making the tough ones squirm he was far more interested in seeing Rick squirming. He was sorely tempted to just throw him out and let the walkers have him. But, fuck, he'd brought him along too. Might as well get all he could out of Daryl too. It did turn him on to have an audience. Well, whatever this was only the first round. Rick hadn't been in a heat in years, quite likely it'd last almost a week. With that in mind he scooped up the mewling Omega and carried him over to place him on the table.

The dumbass wouldn't stop screaming even with the Omega right in front of him. He was struggling to get at him so he'd seen him just fine. What the fuck that wasn't even saying words just making sound! Rick was starting to look scared, whimpering and leaning towards Negan. Oh fuck no. He did not tolerate that. "It's okay baby, Alpha's here.", he petted Rick's hair before stepping away to the younger Alpha. 

This time when he slapped Daryl he was trying to hurt him. He'd even hurt himself, hand stinging from the force of it. It'd sent the young Alpha's face snapping to the side. "What the FUCK is wrong with you?!", Negan shouted. "You're scaring my Omega and I will not fucking, take that, you hear me!?". Negan slapped him again, harder just to make sure his ears were working. "You wanted my attention!? Well you've fucking got it now. You're gonna watch every single thing I do to him. Every last thrust. And if you make a single peep during this, I will gag you and cut out your tongue when we get to Alexandria, you fucking understand that?! Nod, I don't want to hear another word out of you, boy!". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was too harsh but Negan is a harsh guy.


	3. And Negan Eats For Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is knotted for the first time in his life as Daryl watches literally only feet away. He's slipping into insanity and heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subdrop is sort of the same as in BDSM here but FAR more extreme. If an Omega is left alone without touch so for so long during their heat they will lose their minds. I probably can't promise updates this quickly on a regular basis but here's a new one. WARNING! Daryl and Rick are being straight up tortured. If this is something you would find upsetting, DO NOT READ! Thanks to Lapancake <3 our convo sort of inspired me for this chapter. Then I took it and Neganified it. If you wanna play I Wanna Be Your Dog by The Stooges while you read this it'll probably fit well. Let the porn continue! Don't know if it's hot but it's certainly something. As a member of the BDSM community I'll likely have a lot of things in my sex scenes that are unusual. Note: NEGAN IS NOT A GOOD DOM THIS ISNT KINKY BDSM THIS IS RAPE. I will be happy to discuss GOOD BDSM practices with whomever is interested in such things.

"Now here's how this is going to work, Daryl. I'm gonna take pity on you. Poor white trash little Alpha, boy. I'll bet no one ever took the time to give you the birds and the bees, huh? Well, I'm gonna do you one better. I'm gonna show you, right here, right now, how to fuck an Omega. I'd say to take notes if you could use your hands. But something tells me you're gonna remember every second of this anyways.", Negan leered. "Now shut up and pay attention boy! No talking in class." 

Having gotten his point across Negan turned back to his star student. The Omega in front of him looked absolutely ravishing, cheeks and thighs flushed. Negan grinned to himself in congratulations before pouncing. He grabbed a handful of Rick's hair, pulling the Omega's face up to meet his in a crushing kiss. It wasn't gentle. Negan rarely ever was but he found he had absolutely no self control around his new mate. It was hard to imagine a time when he would ever have it around Rick. Good thing Negan didn't need it. It just didn't pay in this new world.

Negan's tongue demanded entrance to Rick's hot little mouth and was granted it with a sweet moan, Rick's fingers tightening in his shirt. Negan grabbed the sweet little hands, wrenching them away. Without leaving Rick's soft lips for even a second, Negan wrapped the boy's pliant arms around his neck. He purred into the kiss when the sweet little thing's fingers started to dig into his scalp. Those little nails were as sharp as claws and Negan felt certain he had never loved anything so much in his whole life. 

Even when they were fucking Rick still had the power to hurt him. Call him a masochist but that, well, that just wasn't even fair. Making out with the hottest Omega he could have even imagined and here he was with a serious case of blue balls. Fuck that. As much as he wanted to kiss Rick until he'd absorbed every bit of oxygen in the boy's body, there just wasn't enough time. People who had time for hours of foreplay must not have an Omega to impregnate. 

Negan grabbed Rick by his open thighs, spreading them further before pulling Rick flush against him at the table's edge, held there by Negan's grip on him. Rick, perfect creature he was, wrapped his legs around his waist without a word of prompting, like this was their thousandth time and not their first. Negan groaned lowly and attacked Rick's neck, sucking fiercely. "Mine!", he growled between kisses and licks. He was falling harder every single second. Lust or love, he didn't know yet or care. All he knew was that he was trapped there and that was plenty fine with him. Just so long as this gorgeous creature was there with him. 

Their bodies were made for each other, Negan was certain of that. A virgin Omega was acting like a slut in his arms, sighing and quivering. Negan did that. Negan had undone him. He'd taken the fiery, strong and oh so good Pack Leader Rick and reduced him to putty in his adoring hands. Negan was responsible. His body, his mind, his hormones, his very being was calling out to Rick so loudly that all the poor boy could do in response was moan with pleasure. Negan had made this man a whore. His whore. The thought was...overwhelming.

Negan slammed Rick back probably harder than he should have, torso lying on the table, legs wrapped around his hips. How could he help it, Rick was entirely too much. Rick himself hardly seemed to mind, tightening his legs around Negan making the Alpha purr with delight. Negan gave him one last kiss before pulling away from Rick all together. This was meet with an angry hiss that made him chuckle. Negan had helped more than a few Omegas through their heats in his life but never, never had he experienced anything like that. They got desperate sure; they were bitches in heat after all. But angry? He could honestly say he'd never seen an Omega get pissed off at him during sex before. God, Rick was a gem.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to get antsy babe. I'm not going anywhere trust me. There is nothing more important to me in this whole damn world than fucking you. I just wanna take a look at things from a fresh angle. Trust me, doll, it's gonna be worth it.", Negan soothed the pushy little thing. This was gonna make the Omega's pretty little head explode. 

Negan got down on his knees so his face was parallel with the table and Rick's spread thighs. He was planning to wear a lecherous grin as he did but the second he saw it, it was like being struck by a bolt of lightening. His heart was pounding in his ears and he felt unstable on his knees. He placed a hand on the floor of the RV to keep him upright but was barely aware of it. Negan was...he was fucking gone. He couldn't move an inch because he had lost the ability to control his body. It was like every last nerve ending had been rerouted or even completely severed. He was a stranger trapped inside of his own skin, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with it. The sight before him had just torn away every last piece of him and just kept tearing until there was nothing left. Just when Negan was starting to be terrified over what he had done to himself, it fixed him. Rebuilt him back bigger and better than he ever was before. It added peices back that had been missing for years and even more peices he'd been missing his whole life and hadn't even known it. Negan fucking loved the feeling. He would kill for it.

"Sweet baby Jesus...", Negan whispered, raising a shaky hand out to touch it. Good lord. That was obscene as it was beautiful. Rick's little opening was the prettiest he'd ever seen in his life. Prettier than any pussy even. Damn it was beautiful. It was all flushed a rosy red, glistening in the sunlight from the sunlight. He touched him more gently than he'd ever touched anything in his whole life. He traced the rosy ring with his finger almost reverently. He was under this Omega's spell.

It was only the sharp, breathy moan that broke it. "A-Alpha...", Rick struggled with the words and gave into the heat after only a matter of seconds. Rick whined desperately and pressed back against Negan's finger. 

The poor thing. He needed to be filled so bad after all these years of neglect. Negan imagined how badly the emptiness must tearing at him. It must hurt. But despite all Negan's masochistic tendencies, sadism would always win. So that pain was beautiful and he wanted to make it last for as long as he himself could possibly hold out. But he did throw his pet a small bone. Negan thrust his index finger inside up to the knuckle. It was effortless, gliding in with no resistance Rick was so ready to be knotted. Rick cried out in pleasure thrusting back against it madly. Negan himself was groaning at the feeling of sinking inside that warm, welcoming heat. It was so fucking slick and God did he want to slam himself in all the way and paint his insides white but he couldn't just yet. So Negan pulled the finger out and with a cruel smile to Rick, stood up and turned away from him completely.

Negan ignored Rick's wordless pleas of protest completely. Instead he rearranged his throbbing hard on in his pants, only allowing himself a few shuddering, quick strokes before turning to Daryl. The Alpha was growling at him, dripping with sweat, eyes wide and unfocused, swiveling from side to side madly. The young Alpha was vibrating with lust and rage. He was going unhinged quick. Negan smirked. Well, shit, if he broke him before he even started it would hardly be a fun game, would it? This would tide him over, make him a lot hornier but keep his mind intact long enough for him to be forced to watch the good stuff.

"How's it going over here, Daryl? Learning good enough? You better be studying hard cuz there might be a pop quiz on it. Be a shame for the big silent, tough guy type to fail. That's a favorite.", Negan teased, cruelty laced into every word.

From some inner strength that Negan was determined to crush out of him Daryl found the fortitude to yell actual words back, "F-Fuck you! Go to hell!".

Negan admired that spirit of his. Daryl was a prime Alpha. If he'd gotten to Daryl before his pretty little Omega did it'd be Daryl at his side in Simon's spot, sitting pretty. He had what it took to be positively great. Too bad Negan had to destroy it. Because Rick had poisoned Daryl's mind with all his bullshit about peacekeeping, sticking your fucking head in the sand and hiding away to be a goddamn farmer, all that potential was wasted. Worse than that, it was dangerous. So Daryl had to be decimated. By the time they got back to The Sancturary he was going to be a shell of what he had been before. Negan wasn't just counting on it, he'd make it happen. 

He would keep Daryl, so he'd mold him into exactly what he wanted. A perfect dog. Daryl would come running when Negan snapped his fiingers from here on out! Negan calmly shook a finger at him, making sure it was the one dripping with Rick's delicious slick. "Nah ah ah. What did I say about talking during class?", he taunted. Negan was across the room so quickly that Daryl in his feverish daze couldn't track him. So he got the desired startled reaction when he was there faces were suddenly inches apart. The teasing smile on Negan's face gone and replaced with terrifying seriousness. When Negan was serious things were bad. Even Daryl must have figured that out so he didn't look away. Good. All the same Negan yanked Daryl by his matted hair even closer to hiss, "When I give you an order, Daryl, you WILL follow it. You do not want me to fail you, Daryl. If I find you unsatisfactory, well, Lucille's gonna have her way. Don't be a failure, Daryl.". 

Daryl narrowed his eyes but wisely kept silent.

"Good!", Negan chirped, stepping back. "I like you Daryl, I really do. In fact, if you weren't in love with my Omega we'd probably be really good friends. It's a shame really, isn't it? But you could make me your friend. I'll forgive you for loving Rick. Here to show you I'm willing to give it a try, I'll even let you have a lick.". He held out the finger with Rick's slick to him. Daryl stared in shock at it. "Oh, come on Daryl. I know you want to. I know you feel like your balls might explode if you don't. I'm not trying to trick you here. This is a gift from one hopeful friend to another."

Daryl still just blinked dumbly at him. Negan felt the smile begging to fade away. This game was becoming boring fast and that would NOT stand. "I said lick it, Daryl.", when Daryl still refused to obey Negan shoved it into his face. "LICK.", he commanded, eyes going hard.

Being given an Alpha Command by another Alpha was enough to warrant a reaction apparently. Negan stored that knowledge away for another time even as Daryl screamed wordlessly in anger, snapping at Negan's hand. Negan pulled away just before Daryl could bite. Negan was not afraid of his dogs and he delighted in showing them that. Negan was their master and they had to know it. 

Negan took a step back calmly, regarded Daryl with a slight frown, then sighed. "Oh Daryl, ohhh man. Now is not the time to be the big tough guy. So do you want to beg me for forgiveness? That's always the first step to making things cool with me.", Negan advised. He waited a few seconds with his arms crossed to see if Daryl would apologize. He didn't. Negan hadn't expected him to. He gave another mock sigh trying his best to keep a straight face. "No? I thought not. Well, ok then.". As much as Negan hated disobedience, the punishment was so much more fun to dole out. It was his curse. 

He walked back over to Rick who was half unconcious by now. He looked rough, the fever had him so strongly now that if Negan didn't just take him soon he might go into subdrop anyway. He would have to hold out a little longer, besides if he was weak Negan didn't really want him anymore. As soon as he'd placed his hand on Rick's knee, his eyes sprang open and he sat up at attention. His hands grabbed at all they could trying to pull Negan close. Negan gave him an encouraging smile as he stroked the Omega's soft hair. "Hey baby. I'm sorry for leaving you. But Daryl's being very rude. I can't just let him be rude to you.", Negan cooed. He shot a quick look over at Daryl to make sure he was watching. When their eyes meet he gave him a scathing smile. Turning back to Rick he said gently, "Look up at me, darling.". When Rick's big blue eyes met his, he slapped him across the face so hard that it left not only a bright red handprint but a bruise. Negan couldn't help but moan,"Oh fuck yes!". Damn that felt good. So good that before he could stop himself he'd slapped Rick again.

Daryl was screaming again, louder than any time before. When Negan spun around to face him he didn't even appear annoyed by it. The dog can bark as loud as it wants, it's still just a dog. Negan spoke over him, eyes shining with savage glee, "I gave you the chance to apologize Daryl. Now are you ready to ask forgiveness?". 

Daryl continued to howl with oblivious rage so Negan slapped Rick so hard he fell off the table. That shut him up. "You want to test me, Daryl?", Negan growled. "Go right ahead, test me! But before you do let me just say, if you think it's any hardship for me to slap him just because he's my Omega then you're gravely mistaken. I fucking love it. And right now, he wants every single touch I give him.". Negan gestured to the floor where Rick was trying desperately to cling to him.

Negan kicked Rick away and stomped back to Daryl, grabbing him by his shirt to shout, "Which means that I am changing the way I fuck my Omega for YOU, Daryl, to make you more comfortable. The asshole who's lucky I didn't kill him let alone to be here enjoying the damn show! The LEAST you could do is be a decent fucking audience member! So I tell you again, lick! Or the next time I'll make you slap him."

Daryl did as he was told giving his finger a hesitant lick. Negan shook his head, "You better lick it clean, Daryl. Be a good dog.", his eyes still dangerous. Then when Daryl had ,he smiled. "There we go.", Negan sighed happily. He ran a hand through his and took off his jacket slinging it over the chair as if Daryl weren't sitting in it. Because Daryl wasn't anymore, just his dog. And his interest in Daryl was gone as quickly as it had came. He'd gotten his way, Negan didn't really care anymore.

Now to Rick who was looking far worse than Negan had anticipated. He scooped Rick up and placed him back on the table. "Shit, doll, I'm sorry, I didn't think that'd take so long. I really wanted to eat you out, it's been years since I've done that to an Omega. But thanks to your pal Daryl, here, looks like we don't have time. We're gonna have to make this quick. You won't last too much longer.", Negan explained pressing a hurried kiss to Rick's lips. 

Negan thought about taking his clothes off or at least his pants but decided against it. He was going to make Rick earn every last bit of him. Today he'd only earned 8 inches. So he exposed just his dick and shoved right up to the hilt into Rick. Rick screamed in what was a mix of pain and pleasure. "Fuck!", Negan groaned, "God you're so damn tight baby.". He buried his face in Rick's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it was beginning to sound rushed so I'm ending it there. Sorry, anyway comments make the updates much quicker. And yes, this is only going to make Daryl want Rick more now that he has been given a taste of his Omega hormones. Nice going Negan. Sorry for errors still no Beta.


	4. The Craziest Friend That You've Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes the boys back to the Sancturary and makes his entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry it's been so long, unfortunately that's the way it's gonna be sometimes. Hopefully I'll be able to update more quickly but we'll see. The life of a college kid,yknow? Title from Melanie Martinez' Mad Hatter.

Negan didn't even wait for the knot to go down. Oh, he could have, he had all the time in the world. But like hell would he be spending more time than he had to in this POS. He'd done what he meant to. The Omega'd been fucked, Daryl had been broken. All was right here so time to beat feet back home. He had a very important new family member to introduce after all. He gave a quick glance to the sun, just starting to set, they better be on their way. He wanted everyone around to see this. The best part about having an Omega was flaunting it. Another broken Alpha would be good to crush any rebellion in the group. So bonus, Daryl could still be of some use to him even if he'd bored of him for awhile.

Rick orgasmed for the third time around his knot, tightening with a desperate moan. Negan groaned. "Goddamnit Rick!", he hissed through clenched teeth."You're the tightest whore I ever met!".

Rick, far too lost in his heat didn't understand a word being said to him just nuzzled closer, blindly devoted. Negan grinned cruelly. God as if he could get any harder. "Oh, you like that? You like it when your Alpha talks down to you?! You little slut!", Negan laughed and slapped Rick so hard on the ass the little Omega yelped. That'd be a bruise for sure. Negan hadn't meant it to felt good but here Rick was rubbing up against him like a cat. Fuck. If Rick was a slut outside of his heat too that might be dangerous. Negan had a BIG weakness for sluts.

Shit, best stop thinking of that or they'd never get back to the Sancturary. "You good, babe?", Negan asked more to get his mind off fucking Rick outside of his heat than anything else. He didn't really care. The Omega was out of danger, he'd done his duty as an Alpha. So. To the Sancturary. He scooped Rick up into his arms, still buried inside him."We got a busy schedule, babe. They treated you like shit in your old Pack but now you're motherfucking royalty, doll. You got a lot of subjects waiting back home to kiss your hand.". 

Halfway back to the drivers seat his eyes landed on Daryl. He looked just so fucking pathetic, shivering and tied to a chair. He kept his eyes downcast and Negan hadn't heard a peep out of him in at least 20 minutes. Negan nodded in approval. That's fucking right. Respect. It was a two way street and so far Daryl had only proved he couldn't be trusted to cooperate when asked nicely. So Negan was more than happy to shove the dog's nose in shit. He got so close to the other alpha that Rick was practically in his lap. "You good Daryl?", Negan sneered. 

No awnswer. Not even a reaction to the Omega the boy had been aching for practically up against him.

Negan smiled but grabbed him by his sweat soaked hair all the same, jerking Daryl's face up to look at him. "Hey! You fucking speak when spoken to, you hear me boy?! And if it's me speaking to you, well, you better wag your fucking tail while you do it.". Damn, he'd done a good job on this one. Just to make sure -and for fun, Negan had never had a rival before, he didn't care for it but the violence wasn't half bad, the only time he'd ever do Alpha on Alpha- he slapped Daryl hard across the cheek, exploiting the already painful looking bruise. Negan had to give it a rest if he ever wanted his goddamn knot to go down. 

"That looks bad Daryl, does it hurt?", Negan mocked. "Want Rick to kiss it and make it better?". Negan looked the other Alpha in the eyes and grinned even wider. Totally vacant. He wasn't going to be causing any trouble for now. How could he? He was a complete blank. Perfect. "Good boy. That's what I fucking thought." Negan gave him a pat on the head that was really more of a swat than anything else. You could only show so much affection to a dog in the process of being broken.

Negan wouldn't untie him though. Not right yet. He may be neutralized for today but he was the type that took a long time to truly break. He wasn't worried though, Negan doubted Daryl was a good enough actor to fake this. He was done for today. That was fine. Daryl was a purebred, he was worth a little extra effort but Negan was done with him for today. Daryl had nothing left to offer him.

Pushing him away with every intention of forgetting about him until they reached the Sancturary, Negan turned away. He made himself comfortable behind the steering wheel, still deep in Rick. It didn't bother him. He pressed a kiss to Rick's sweaty hair- fuck!, he still smelled damn amazing- as he cranked the engine on. He cursed into the soft hair as it stalled for a second but even cars bent to Negan's will. Rick laid his head back on his shoulder and it had him pausing before he pulled the heap of scrap metal back on the road. 

Jesus Christ, look at him. It felt like some stupid ass movie, fucking sunset and all. The Alpha driving with the Omega in his lap, all cuddled up and cozy. Just so fucking in love. Some shitty hipster music in the background. All that was left was for Rick to fall asleep against him, feeling so safe and peaceful knowing the Alpha was in charge. What a weird feeling. It made Negan shiver. That just wasn't him. He wasn't that kind of husband, not for any of his wives. He wasn't the romantic sort. No reason to shake things up for Rick, right?

But Rick wasn't just another wife, was he? The dark, bruising teeth marks on ths side of his neck were proof of that. A Claim was something else- more. More than Negan had ever thought about having. Shit! He had a fucking Omega now! The thought didn't scare him. Hell, he'd bite Rick all over again. Negan found himself lacing an arm around Rick, pulling them even tighter together. It hurt his cock but he needed it and not just so the knot would go the fuck away already.

If his Alpha hormones were determined to have him losing his mind over Rick then he'd do it happily. Negan was never one to deny himself. He could be sweet on Rick, he'd had crushes on far, far worse. There had to be a reason half Rick's Pack had been in love with him. He was a fucking peice but one thing that sad ass Pack hadn't been lacking was looks. Rick had to be even more special than Negan had thought. Negan would do whatever he had to for the chance to get to figure him out. He could be that doting Alpha, goddamn it.

Negan's voice was gentle as he spoke into Rick's ear. "You're going to love the Sancturary, promise babe. Can't say the same for sure about your pal Daryl yet, that's all on him. But you, you Rick will have the run of the place. You're property of it's damn king. Ain't a soul brave enough to fuck with you there. That's fucking with me, see, and most people would rather die, less scary. Can't believe the way those fucking bitches in that little half assed pack of yours spoke to you. And that Daryl, let them! He's your Second, isn't he? If I were him I would have killed them for you. If people don't respect the leader they're worthless. Everyone in the Sanctuary knows their damn place."

Negan shifted Rick's weight to his other leg. He was light as air but a fucking mess at the moment. He was ruining Negan's pants for sure. Didn't bother him but might as well make it look even. "But don't you worry, Rick. You'll get to see them again if you want to. I give em two weeks tops before they come crawling back to you. They're fucking pathetic, baby, I would have ditched half of 'em years back. They were slowing you down, doll. You won't miss them but fuck are they gonna miss you. Those people would die without you- or now, without me.". Negan took his arm from around Rick's waist for a turn, putting it back on Rick's thigh instead. He continued,"And if you don't want to see them again- and I sure as hell wouldn't blame you-I'll just kill the ones I don't like. Some of them like your Alpha bitch though can stay. Bet she's strong. My man Simon will take good care of her, don't you worry. A lot of the others though, they're more use to us as a walker."

"Don't!", came a hoarse croak. Negan figured he must have made the right call when he left Daryl tied up but he was still just as dead to the world as Negan had left him. But it was the Omega in his lap, eyes hard as ice and looking up at him. He was present enough to hate. Well, damn. Rick didn't disappoint that was for sure. Negan could handle getting all mushy over this little bitch. 

"Well damn! Hello there honey! I thought you were down for the count there. Welcome back. I've missed you.", Negan beamed down at the little Omega glaring daggers at him. Rick wanted to hate him so bad but he just couldn't manage it with a cock buried in him. That was damn adorable. Negan laughed in delight. What a boy! 

Rick stiffened and Negan winced at the tug on his knot. "What the hell did you do to Daryl?!", he demanded. He tried to pull away and ended up just hurting them both. "Let me go!", Rick pleaded, continuing to squirm and fight. 

This time Negan actually hissed in pain. "Goddamn it Rick, easy on the goods! You need them just as much as I do.". When Rick kept on fighting him his eyes narrowed. "Stop it.", he ordered calmly but voice deeper than it usually was in an Alpha order. Rick went slack against him. For emphasis Negan wrapped the hand that had been rubbing Rick's thigh around the back of his neck. "There we go. That's a good baby. This is gonna be a lot more fun if you don't make yourself bleed. I'm fine with it if you are but doesn't seem like it'd be the best feeling. You're a mess enough without it, babe. Think of all the new packmates to meet. Oh. My damn knot finally went down. Hold on a sec.". Negan stopped the RV in the middle of the road, not like there was going to be any traffic. One hand on Rick, one hand on his cock he had himself tucked back in and zipped up in less than 10 seconds. He readjusted Rick in his lap then started driving again. "You can talk.", he added as an afterthought realizing the order might have told Rick he couldn't. As happy as Negan would have been to just talk all by himself the rest of the way back he liked it when Rick talked too. He liked 'em with fight. He clapped his hand to the back of Rick's neck again though, too much fight and they'd end up fucking again and as much as Negan would have loved that he also had an entrance to make. And he'd love that even more. 

"What did you do to Daryl?!", Rick coughed, poor thing had tried his damn hardest to yell.

Negan ignored the question and the road to stare entranced at his hand around Rick's neck. God...it was beautiful. His hand looked so big against Rick's slender neck, all pale and quivering. His jugular stood out like a work of art. Negan licked his lips feeling himself already starting to get hard again. "You really are an Omega aren't you...", Negan observed, practically in a trance.

Rick's eyes went from bitter to confused in five seconds flat. Negan would have found it cute but that neck just had him. "What are you talking about? That's the whole reason I'm here, ain't it?", Rick spat.

Negan hadn't even noticed him speak. "Fuck...I could just...I could", he stammered. Rick's eyes went wide. "I could...". Negan's hand tightened around Rick's neck, fingers pressing into that soft skin. Tighter, tighter, just a little bit tighter. He could feel Rick's pulse now, like a little humming bird. But Negan NEEDED to have him just a little tighter. That was his windpipe. Negan was certain no one's innards had ever been so pretty and he'd seen enough to know. He didn't stop, couldn't stop, until Rick was gasping for air, lips starting to go blue. Negan pulled his hand away as if Rick were on fire.

Negan didn't apologize and Rick had enough sense not to expect it. Instead he just flopped back against his Alpha's chest, struggling to get his breath back. Once he had it he wheezed, "O-Ok. I'll behave."

"Smart and pretty.", Negan quipped, letting the hand that had been around Rick's neck bury in his soft hair instead. It wasn't as soft but it was less likely he'd cum in his damn pants that way. To get his mind off the feeling of a zipper biting into his dick he changed the topic, "A thing I can't quite figure out, doll, is your place. I just don't know where to put you. I know where you belong, the suites with the other wives but I don't trust them with you. Nor you with them knowing your weakness for Beta girls.", Negan chuckled to himself. "You're so pretty they wouldn't even care they were getting fucked by an Omega. If I left you alone with them for a day they'd all be madly in love with you."

Rick opened his mouth but didn't say anything which suited Negan just fine. "And you're not really a wife now are you? You're more than that. A Claim is stronger than a marriage. You're not my wife then.", Negan thought aloud. 

"I'm your whore.", Rick tried to sound nonchalant as he said it but his face gave him away. He looked like he was crumbling.

Negan smiled down at him reassuringly and ruffled his hair. "Everyone left on this earth is my whore. But you are a cut above the rest. More than a wife. And you can't call me your husband because we both know I'm much more than that. I'm...", Negan trailed off and a smile broke out on his face. He hadn't been this pleased since he found out about all this in the first place. The missing peice had clicked. Negan could see the picture now and it was fucking beautiful. "You're going to call me Daddy", he realized, smile going even wider. 

Rick made a sound half between a whine and a sob. 

"And you, my dear, are Daddy's kitten. Fuck! I got it! There's no place for a kitten but in my bed. Only I get to play with you that way.", Negan decided, whooping with delight. 

"N-No!", Rick shrieked but the RV had come to a stop so sudden it sent him flying forward. He wished Negan had just let him break his nose on the wheel. 

Negan was still cackling with delight to himself. Fuck he'd done it this time! This really was the best find in the history of the Saviors He slammed a hand down on the horn, leaving it there for longer than he needed to. Great as he was feeling he would always remember to make an entrance. The people needed it from him. He rolled the window doen and stuck his head out. "Open the gates boys, Daddy's home.", Negan bellowed and his own little joke sent him into another round of snorting laughter. He managed to pull himself together or at least when he saw Little Roy poke his head out from the main guard tower it was him Negan was laughing at. Good boy though even if he was a joke. "What, you didn't recognize my voice?", Negan called up to him jubilantly. 

"C-Course not Negan, just being careful, yknow?", Roy stammered back. He was a nervous one so Negan couldn't help giving him a hard time. All in good fun, Roy was like having a little brother.

"Well then what the hell are you doing just sitting on your ass? I got some people I want y'all to meet!", Negan yelled back, tone still light but he knew he'd scared poor Roy half to death. Roy was a loyal man, he didn't have to be afraid of Negan but Roy just couldn't be convinced. 

Sure enough Roy went white as a sheet. "R-Right away!", he cried and turned stiffly to give the signal, managing to mix it up with the signal for walkers.

Negan rolled his eyes but kept his tongue as the big gates he was so proud of were rolled back for him. Thank god someone experienced was manning the gate. If Roy's nervousness had ended in wasted bullets Negan would have to actually give him a hard time about it. Little Roy would probably shit his pants. Negan pulled in and parked the RV by the gate. 

Just like he'd asked, all the Saviors and his wives were gathered out front. Even the grunts had managed to pull themselves away from walker bait long enough to show their faces. Some of them looked worse than Daryl. Negan shot a smile to Simon before he stood from the drivers seat. He was a great Second that was for damn sure. If Negan was the Sancturary's heart than Simon was it's brain. Arat, at attention as always beside him was it's lungs. One day Negan hoped to push Daryl in as the kidneys. He'd be good at that eventually, weeding out all the impurities. 

Negan took Rick's hand almost giddily. "Daddy needs you to be a good kitten right now. This is important. Now hush.", he instructed. Before Rick could shot back some silly retort Negan had yanked him over to one of the benches and pushed him down onto it. "Sit.", he gave an Alpha command because while he knew for the moment at least Rick was no threat, everything had to go perfect. The more Negan controlled the more likely that it would. "Daryl first.", he explained. 

Negan untied Daryl a bit stiffly, just in case but was being overly cautious. He didn't even react. Negan laughed. "Aw look at you, such a big strong Alpha aren't you?", Negan cooed cruelly. "Well guess what Daryl. You only thought you were strong. But now you're in my pack. We're all Alphas. And if you don't actually get strong and quick they're going to eat you alive. They're worse than the dead ones on the other side of the gate. Sink or swim Daryl. And don't sink. I do like you. But right now...even my Betas could eat you for breakfast. Now get the hell up and don't dissapoint me!", Negan hissed. Then fixed a smile on his face and pulled the younger Alpha to his feet. "Show time."

He pushed Daryl toward the door but hesitated. "Wait.", Negan instructed and Daryl froze on cue. Good. Negan knew there was absolutely no reason to tie Daryl's hands up right now but that didn't mean he couldn't. Negan smiled wickedly at his practically catatonic rival. He picked up Rick's shredded pants. God, they were a mess. Soaked through with sweat and slick and whatever they were disgusting in the most beautiful way. Come tommorow Negan wouldn't be able to have so much fun with him. Shock could only last so long especially in someone as simple as Daryl here. Might as well get as much fun as he could out of the kid now. "Put your hands behind your back.", Negan ordered. If Daryl understood where this was going, how far Negan was degrading him, he didn't show it. In fact, it wasn't seconds before his arms were bhind his back obediently. Negan smiled brightly. "Good boy.". Negan tied what was left of Rick's jeans around Daryl's wrists as loosely as he could manage while making sure they'd stay in place. This was a great statement to the people. All it takes to restrain this Alpha is some fabric. Wouldn't they be surprised tommorow. 

Negan took his time and sauntered to the passenger's seat and leisurely picked Lucille up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Miss me darlin'?", he laughed. The delighted smile turned to a serious scowl when he was in front of Daryl again. Negan opened the door to RV with a showman's flourish. "Go!", he barked prodding Daryl forward with Lucille. He shot the kid a quick wink before he pushed him out the door entirely. Daryl stumbled but didn't fall. Good.

The grunts and newbies gasped in surprise an Alpha prisoner was admittedly rare. Alphas usually were made Saviors right away and just on probation a day or so. Negan smiled to himself. Yes. Message: No one gets special treatment. It looked like the message was being received. Didn't matter if you were an Alpha or a Beta, the Saviors still expected the same from you as everyone else. 

Time to hammer it home. An Alpha order being given to another Alpha. Message:Even if you are an Alpha Negan would always be THE Alpha. "Daryl, go stand near the front wheel.", Negan demanded. Daryl was moving the second the instructions had been given. His steps were slow and deliberate, coerced. He stopped and stood practically at attention. He could have given Arat a run for her money. Negan was seeing visions of the young Alpha in the future and he was damn pleased with them. Daryl had done a great job.

Negan turned to Rick with an almost nervous half smile. "This is us.", he joked to take the pressure off. It didn't work but Negan didn't really want it too. This was the way it should be. Loyal subjects hanging onto their king's every movement. And if Negan had his way-and he always did- Rick was their queen. Negan took one of Rick's smaller hands in his own and brought it to his lips for a very courtly kiss. "The Saviors are waiting for you.". Negan pulled him to his feet gently.

Again, he hesitated before making their entrance. Negan was certain if the world hadn't crapped itself he woulda ended up as a famous artist. He grabbed Rick's shirt from the floorboard. It, like the jeans, was just filthy. The buttons were scattered everywhere. Negan would send the RV back to Alexandria like that. Looking Rick up and down he was pretty filthy too. It was heart wrenchingly gorgeous but not the vision he wanted for this. He wiped semen and slick and even a bit of blood off of Rick's long, pale legs with it ruining it even further. After it was sufficiently disguising he slipped the destroyed shirt around Rick's shaking shoulders. 

Negan took a step back to admire his handiwork. Perfect. Rick was perfect. "You are gorgeous.", Negan admitted in earnest. Negan could make him even more so. But this was exactly what he wanted for now. The Rick standing before him was a new man. A beautiful, fragile Omega, all grace and delicate beauty. He was so fucking lovely and only Negan would know how false a front he had painted for Rick. His followers would be rejuvenated for the rest of the week from the sheer sight of Rick. This innocent, unspoiled beauty in such an ugly time. They would adore him the minute they saw him. Rick's pale skin put all those bites and bruises Negan had so carefully given him on display. They would be so thankful to Negan for saving Rick. A true Savior indeed.

Negan slung Lucille over a shoulder again lazily. He led Rick toward the open door. He got out first and helped Rick down with exaggerated manners. He could be one charming son of a bitch and he knew it. Once Rick was beside him he dropped his hand and looped an arm around his waist instead. The grunts dropped to their knees and Negan gave a half false delighted laugh when Rick's eyes widened at it. "That's what Negan means here. I am a God to these people, Rick, and you and your pack of jackasses tried to challenge me? You got some serious balls baby and that's hot as hell but don't you do it again. How far do you think you're gonna get with that shit here?! They kill for me. You've seen them do it.", Negan whispered to him. He was extremely pleased to see the Omega go pale. Rick wasn't in charge of anything anymore. Well, except sucking Negan's dick.

"Everyone! This is Rick Grimes! He was the leader of the Alexandria pack.", Negan called out to his people. He made sure to emphasize the word 'was' and gave Rick a little glance out of the corner of his eyes. There was a collective gasp and low, scandalized chatter. "But!", Negan raised his voice to grab their attention back, "He has seen the error of his ways and apologized for the trouble he caused us. And now, he is my mate so he is one of us through and through. He may be one of the last Omegas left in this world and he is mine.", 'Mine' was said more aggressively than he wanted to but no one seemed to notice so enraptured by the story. Negan knew how to paint a beautiful fucking picture if nothing else.

"Be good to him. That's an order. We are the Saviors, we SAVE. Remember I and all the others here saved you once. Do the same for Rick!", and he began reciting their dogma with the others chanting in an enthusiastic response. His new mate trembled beside him and Negan barely noticed so lost in his words.

But Rick wasn't even the only Omega in the audience. A tall, thin Omega watched clinging to the ladder at the back of the RV. He watched in the mirrors unsure how he could even keep looking. 

He kept willing Rick to fight, to snatch Lucille away from Negan and smash his head in with it like Negan had to so many countless others. But he understood. Rick's first heat, first mating, and first knot all in the span of, what, five hours? And now he was naked and completely exposed in front of hundreds while a dictator ranted madly, holding his hand like they were highschool sweethearts. His own heart was barely beating just bearing witness to it.

Maybe HE should do something about it. He definitely should but he just pressed himself tighter to the back of the RV and clenched his eyes shut. It was clearer now more than ever that he could never let himself be seen by these people, scent blockers or not. Not after the way they treated an Omega. He prayed Rick would get some sort of strength from him being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow. This chapter was SO much longer than I meant it to be. I really was just trying to write a chapter so I could have something for you guys to read but it turned out really damn good. I'm so sorry for the wait but maybe it was worth it? I'm really dedicated to this one so I'll try to get chapters out there for you guys quicker. October was a hellish month. Midterms. My birthday. Papers. I'll probably be able to get more done now. You can also expect a good number of updates in December and some of January. I promise tho, this is not going to be abandoned. I'm just going to have to ask for a bit of patience from you darlings. On a more fun note, now you see what I meant by eventually things are going to be good for Daryl XD. Oh! One last thing other than thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts they make me want to update faster! So I've been on this website for 3 years now I think? Maybe a little more. And the entire time I've had a selfish little dream. I have always wanted one of my stories to inspire someone to create some fanart for it. That is like ultimate goal for me here. I think this story might be the one guys, I'm so jazzed! Please don't think this is a request or anything. Just my realizing that IF that dream were to be a thing that happened it's gonna be for this story. I have never updated this frequently in my life.


	5. Can Anybody Hear Me I Am Hidden Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wakes up in Negan's room. Suddenly the weight of this really hits him. He's trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Melanie Martinez' Tag You're It.

Rick woke up on a bed and couldn't even remember having gone to sleep. In less than a second he realized, he hadn't. His vision was blurred around the edges, breathing ragged. Heat made everything harder, worse still now that he'd been knotted.

He'd thought it as casually as he thought about his favorite color. And then everything cams rushing back. Fuck! Negan! And...and he'd been taken. WHO THE HELL WAS LOOKING AFTER HIS KIDS?! It's not that he didn't trust the others with them but they needed their dad!

Rick had to bite down on his lip until it bled to keep from panicking. As good a time as this was for it -and nowadays that was saying something- it wouldn't solve a damn thing. He'd still be here and they'd still be there, without him. So he had been mated, knotted and now he was in heat. That would make things...challenging but when weren't they? The world had always been like that for Omega even before they didn't have to worry about being bitten resulting in death instead of babies. But...that was good right? He lived for the challenge! Right?! Just...just got to think things through. Just a shiereff working a case and not a man who had been separated from the only people he had left.

That life was so far ago it seemed like a childhood memory. But this world had made Rick nothing if not resilient so he managed to remember what he would have done, what he should be doing now instead of wasting time acting like some pathetic little toy. He couldn't let Negan turn him into that. And they always wanted to, the Alphas like him. Shane had been the same way and so had the Governor and he'd beaten them both. Now. He just had to get his bearings and it'd all be better.

He didn't even need to look around to know, though, he was in Negan's room. Even as marinated in slick and hormones as he'd been before Rick knew that he'd make good on the threat to have them share a bed. Unfortunately, he doubted that Negan would ever make a threat that he didn't plan to keep. That didn't give Rick much leeway. So, he would have to take advantage of the time he got away from him. He doubted there would be much of it, Negan seemed to want him on a pretty tight leash. As much as Rick resented it, it was the right move to avoid pack wide destruction.

He got out of bed, legs shaking so bad he nearly collapsed. His head was pounding but he shook it viciously to try and get some clarity. He doubted Negan could be so successful if he was stupid enough to leave door's unlocked but damn it he had to try. Rick more or less stumbled forward before he froze. Of course. A guard. Rick caught the scent of a Beta, slightly unpleasant for an Omega in heat but comforting. He'd been through a few heats with Lori early on in their marriage before Carl. But another Omega would be repulsed by it.

Windows! Rick managed to make it to them by clinging to the wall. Those were locked too of course. He was looking around to find something to break them when he swore he could smell another Omega. He'd know the scent anywhere and he hadn't smelt it in months. He had to be losing it. There was no way. But all the same he clawed at the window, trying to break it.

Fuck! He sank down against the wall. A gush of slick dripped down his legs. Too late. Rick let his head fall against the wall, breathing labored. There was more darkness than vision now. Shit. It was over for now. He flipped over onto his side, wrapping his arms around his knees and tucking them as close into himself as he could. He wanted to cry. He passed out instead.

[Look I’ve been working on this for months now and this is the best I can do. Having a really difficult time writing rn. But here’s what I have. I’ll probably skip to the next chapter? Maybe i’ll Come back to this one again? Idk? Things are not going so great so we’ll see. But it’s not abandoned. no one try to “finish this for me”.]


	7. Chapter 8: Oh I Can’t Think About This Now; I’ll Go Crazy If I Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was being laughed at. Negan was playing a game with him and the second he realized it Rick had already lost. 
> 
> JUST TO CLARIFY THIS IS CHAPTER 8. CHAPTERS 6 AND SEVEN WILL BE ADDED IN SOON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down all the doors* I’m back bitches!!! Sorry for the temporary break we took but I hope that the ones of you who haven’t just given up are ready. Because this time is not like the last time or the time before that or whatever. This time shit’s gotten real. I’ve got the outlines of four chapters( not just just the missing 6 and 7. I’m talking 9 and 10 are ready to go too) already written in addition to this new ( and LONG) chapter. So I skipped two chapters I was so excited about posting this one. I’m pretty sure once you read it all will be forgiven. And as you all know the hardest part of this story for me was Rick. I couldn’t find a solid enough voice for him. But ohohoho, I found it babydoll! I found it and I ran with it.

Rick only managed to hide the vomiting for three days which was sadly as close to a win as he got these days. Even worse when he knew it didn’t have so much to do with him as it did his praying for pretty close to every second to a God he wasn’t even sure he really believed in anymore.

Of course, he’d taken every single precaution he and probably anyone else could think of but still it was nothing short of a miracle he’d pulled it off at all. The biggest shock this whole experience had given him- other than being a sex slave- was just how many people were left in the world. Before this he’d go weeks, sometimes months without seeing someone he didn’t know. Now he figured that was because everyone who wasn’t one of his people had been in the Sanctuary. They were packing them in here like sardines. Rick probably spent less than 30 minutes truly alone each day. Before all this he’d always been popular, all the way through high school and beyond but now...hell, he was probably an introvert. Worse, if there were too many people around he found himself almost scared. Not that he could even start to admit that to himself.

He managed to eat up some of the endless hours by thinking about how much worse this must be on Daryl. (Rick had never thought so much in his life but now he was practically one of those ancient Greeks. Wasn’t much else he was allowed to do, after all.) Daryl was pretty damn near a misanthrope before everything. But then, Daryl wasn’t the sex slave of a wannabe godking either. All the solitary confinement and security Daryl had he’d earned himself by his actions. Rick’s were for simply existing.

For someone who claimed to love him Negan sure didn’t trust him. Which was smart; Rick wouldn’t trust himself either. Not when Negan knew first hand how many people he’d killed (which probably wasn’t even close to the real count). So, Rick had a big enough security detail he was pretty sure it could technically be called a secret service. And all so that no one but Negan got to have a piece of him. He’d tried to push that thought as far away as he could as soon as he thought it. He focused instead on finding ways to ditch them. It’d been a little over a month and he still hadn’t figured out a strategy other than pure luck.

In fact, he had no idea how he’d managed to keep slipping away as long as he did. Rick wouldn’t give himself too much shit for it because he’d been a little too frantic to think straight back then. Usually, he started feeling nauseous almost 30 minutes before he actually managed to get away and vomit. He’d have been gagging and dry heaving into his hand for a while before he finally determined the cost was clear. From the moment it’d been just a few minutes of dizziness a day and not the constant fog of sickness it was now he’d known with absolute certainty he could not _ever_ get sick inside. He could only let himself do it outside and ideally as far away from the compound as he could stagger before falling to his hands and knees in the grass. 

Managing to find somewhere safe though was only half the battle. Throwing up was suppose to bring relief, wasn’t it? For him it wasn’t about feeling better so much as getting all he could out of himself as quickly as possible. Usually it left him feeling even worse than he had before. But at least he had managed to hide it. He had 5 minutes to puke and that was pushing it before he knew he’d have to just suck it up and get the rest out next time. Then, he had less than a minute for the most important part of the whole thing. Just because no one had seen him it absolutely didn’t mean it was hidden. Any evidence had to be buried as neatly as possible which was hard to do with nothing but a minute and his hands to work with. And the second step he’d developed after a close call during the first episode. Rick would chew leaves as long as he could bare to cover the scent on his breath. Then that had to be buried too. After managing to do all that while trying to get himself under control enough to see straight, he had about another minute or so to get his ass back to somewhere Negan had designated as a Rick Approved Zone as fast as he possibly could.

It felt like both the worst and best thing that had ever happened to him when someone finally caught him. Hell, the relief he felt was almost enough to thaw the ice that had formed in his veins where blood used to be. He’d been proud of himself for the little system he’d created. It was effective, one of the only things that had gone right for him since he’d been here. And that meant more to Rick than he could have ever realized before he didn’t have it anymore. He hadn’t really had anything to be proud of since before he made that goddamn deal with the Hilltop and damned his entire Pack. And as much as he’d missed the feeling it was probably for the best it end sooner than later. The longer he kept it up the more likely he was to slip. He already knew he couldn’t carry on much longer.

Worse even than always having to be on alert to go vomit his brains out was the constant, soul sucking, exhaustion. He knew full well -despite not allowing himself to think about it- that he was making it far worse with all the extra worrying and running around he’d been doing lately. He was running on fumes even before he started getting sick every time he tried to get something down. He became more of a model Omega every day because he simply didn’t have it in him now not to be. He didn’t fight off Negan’s advances anymore. If Negan wanted him Rick would just take it. He would swear to God the last few times he’d even been kissing Negan back just because it was more inconvenient not to.

Worse even than all that though, he didn’t so much as glare when other Alphas and Betas alike leered as he passed. They didn’t even bother to whisper their crude comments anymore. (While touching and talking to him were crimes that were punishable by death in extreme cases, Negan himself had encouraged the open staring. And, of course, he was more than happy to let anyone who wanted to talk _at_ Rick.) Rick had been dealing with that kind of shit throughout all his life. Their words didn’t hurt him; Rick had never let anyone make him feel ashamed for what he was. He’d always liked to yell something back though. And now...he let it slide because it genuinely didn’t bother him. He didn’t have enough energy for anything to bother him anymore.

His sudden behavior change had been noticed and rewarded as Negan granted him access to more and more of the compound but Rick had yet to take advantage of that. He hadn’t even thought of his escape plans in a week now. Yesterday he didn’t leave Negan’s room for anything but throwing up. But when he did and he wasn’t getting sick he went where his bodyguards/overseers told him to and didn’t even think to test their limits.

So as soon as Rick felt eyes on his back his mind was whirling, coming up with ways to get out of this, analyzing his options, presenting approaches he could take. But Rick’s body just sagged resignedly and he leaned more heavily into the wall with a retch. This time was bad too, worst yet.

Another thing he no longer to be proud of then. Rick had always managed to keep himself under control enough to get to a safe place, even if he was gagging and swallowing back vomit half the time while he did. But this time within 5 minutes of feeling the first tug at the back of his throat he was doubling over with a hand clamped to his mouth. He’d barely been able to make it out of a main hallway and into a stairwell- the closest to any kind of safety he could find- before it was starting to drip through his fingers. He’d barely managed to brace his hands against the wall before he was vomiting, knees shaking from the force. This was the most violent it had ever been. Not only was he not hidden now he was drawing attention to himself too. He’d learned how to go about it almost quietly from all the practice he’d gotten in the last few days but this was happening so fast he couldn’t stifle his coughs and choking. It was a wonder he’d made it the few minutes he did before someone found him.

He was so occupied and so _tired_ that he barely even thought about who it is was. He did smell cigarettes and that was making it even worse. The smell of cigarettes could mean almost anyone here but instantly Rick’s mind went to worst case scenario, Dwight. It didn’t really matter who it was though because if anyone at all had seen him then it meant in the long run that Negan had seen him. But if this was Dwight then Rick didn’t even have any time left before Negan knew. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his back. Oh God, it was Dwight or someone even higher up if they were allowed to touch him! He might as well be dead.

“God, honey, what’s going on with you?”, a soft, genuinely concerned voice asked. Rick was flooded by such instant relief that he nearly fell before the person took the cue, letting Rick lean on them.

Naturally, in his position, Rick had stopped foreseeing best case scenarios altogether but somehow he’d found himself in one. He was only half certain he hadn’t passed out and cracked his head open on the concrete after all. Because by God, the person who had managed to find him was one of the few who wouldn’t take this to Negan. Sherry. He had never been so happy to see anyone but Carl, Michonne or Lori in his whole life. 

“I-“, was all he could get out before being cut off with a gag.

He didn’t need to see her to know that she was looking at him with understanding. Rick never had to say anything because she would just know. They were in the same sinking boat. This was, thank God, one of those times. “C’mon. We’ve gotta get you out of the open.”, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down a flight of stairs before he had to stop and double over with a heave that he somehow managed to keep dry. The second he was straightening she had his hand in hers again and didn’t let go until they were in the supply closet at the bottom of the stairwell. She stood with her back to the door in case someone tried to open it.

“Sherry...the mess?”, he panted. 

“Don’t you worry about that right now! Damn Rick, don’t you think you’ve got enough on your plate?! You didn’t even know it was me til I said something to you and don’t even pretend you did because I’ll know that’s bullshit. You’re so messed up you didn’t even pick up my scent, did you?”, she snapped at him, though it did nothing to hide her concern like she wanted it to. She already had a hand back on Rick , rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

On anyone but her or a select few other ‘wives’ it would have been condescending but Rick found himself wishing instead that she’d just rub them both. She was absolutely right too; he’d been so overwhelmed he hadn’t been able to scent her at all. And not being able to rely on scent was possibly the most dangerous state for him to be in right now. Yet Rick found he really couldn’t even care. Instead he argued, “I’ve been hiding it. The mess, Sherry-“

She cut him off again with a huff, this time just slapping a hand over his mouth. “Shut up, Rick! I told you not to worry so I’ll take care of it.”.

He sighed in relief. Now that he wasn’t completely tense Rick was starting to be able to make out her scent again and what little he could catch if it was overwhelmingly... good. So before he could stop himself he had her hand in his and was sniffing it. He caught himself a second in and dropped it, but still. He’d never done anything like that in his life. Not to someone who wasn’t at the very least Pack. “Sorry.”, he grunted looking away. “I don’t know what that was.”

“Whatever, ok! That doesn’t matter.”, Rick could tell Sherry was getting impatient with him but her voice was gentle as she asked, “Look, are you done yet?”.

Rick was willing to bet that as soon as he was there was going be a lot of explaining to do. Compared to this, though, he was damn near excited to. Still, he had no choice but to sniff drily, “Hell no.”

“Alright then, that’s the first step. I can stay here with you?”, she offered as she forced him to kneel down.

Rick didn’t need any prompting, gagging again. He shook his head. “Go...-oh hell...- take care of it.”, he insisted before punctuating it by lurching forward to cough up what couldn’t be anything more than water and stomach acid by now. Still hurt though. His ears were turning bright red. His pride was what hurt the most here. How long had it been since he last got sick in front of someone...high school? She knew that without him having to say it too so she drew back without another word. Sherry hesitated at the door, giving him a glance over her shoulder but just grabbed some cleaning supplies and hurried out.

By the time she was back Rick was just dry heaving but it still made her wince. “Here.”, she crouched down beside him, a hand rubbing circles on his back. She set a bottle down beside him. “You need to drink.”, she advised kindly despite the fact that she had to maneuver her way around the steadily spreading puddle. She barely even wrinkled her nose. In another life Rick would have been all too happy to have Sherry as his wife instead of Negan’s.

Rick looked at the bottle and suddenly felt a bit better. Although, for some reason his heart was pounding to the point of being painful. He chanced a look up at her and found that she was looking back at him, a concerned little frown on her face. And suddenly Rick’s eyes did something that might have been watering if he wasn’t so dehydrated. “Thanks...”, he murmured distractedly. He kept right on looking at her and suddenly thought she made the most tender, caring picture he had ever seen. And he was so filled with...something that he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from expressing it to her. He reached forward, brushing a lock of hair out of her face and nuzzled his cheek against her now exposed neck. He couldn’t make himself pull away for what had to be at least a minute either. Somehow he was even more out of it than he realized.

Rick knew he’d messed up when he pulled away and saw the bug eyed look of confusion she was giving him. He didn’t say anything about it looking away instead because he honestly had no idea what the hell he even could say. Rick was nowhere close to touchy feely. It’d only been maybe a year since he started doing that kind of thing with Maggie, Glenn and Daryl. While the sniffing of her pheromones had been far too forward of behavior to be characteristic of him, it was socially acceptable. But the nuzzle was downright awkward. That was intimate behavior even among Pack mates. Strictly practiced with a parent bond, soul bond or sibling bond in place. It’d only just started to become common behavior between best friends and the most trusted members in someone’s Pack in the generation before Rick’s. Sherry was none of these things to him. She was the best friend he had here, sure, and probably the reason why he and Daryl hadn’t managed to get themselves killed by now but it was still wrong of him to do. He’d only known her just shy of two months. That could even be considered harassment back when laws were made by people other than who had the most guns or scariest baseball bat.

She was the one to speak thank God because if she’d left it up to him they’d be sitting in this damn closet so long that eventually someone who would tell Negan was bound to find them. “Hey. It’s ok.”, she reassured him.

Even without looking at her Rick could tell she meant it. He rubbed at his eyes pointlessly despite knowing his body wouldn’t be wasting precious water on his damn eyes right now. He eventually just settled on nodding mechanically, not knowing what else to do.

“Let’s...let’s just get this cleaned up.”, she said, patting him on the shoulder before getting to work on the puddle both of them had inevitably ended up touching some way or another by this point.

Rick nodded again; this time looking up at her, encouraged by her lack of reaction to this whole mess. He grabbed some paper towels and started trying to wipe up but his hands were shaking so badly he wasn’t accomplishing much more than just spreading it around.

Sherry caught his hand within seconds. “Hey, no. You just go sit back against the wall and work on drinking some of that down.”.

Rick found himself so shaky he could barely even scoot out of her way. He picked up the bottle without a word and did as she asked. The first few sips came right back up with a shuddering cough that had both he and Sherry apologizing to each other. He’d made more of a mess for her to clean up- and maybe even gotten some of it on her. She was nonsensically guilty. They were both idiots and he almost even managed to laugh at that. Almost. Instead though, he took another shot at the water bottle she’d managed to somehow snag him. This time he was successful and by the time she sat down beside him, looking down at a now clean floor he had managed to get half of it down and could probably even string a few words into a sentence too.

She slowly looked up at him and shyly took his hand into her own, lacing their fingers together. Sherry, unlike Rick apparently, was completely capable of interacting appropriately with a sick friend. “Are you...are you feeling any better?”, she asked softly sounding almost scared to hear that he might not be.

Rick was not but he squeezed her hand with an affirmative grunt anyway. Just because he was capable of sentences now didn’t mean he was looking forward to them. 

She laughed nervously but it was still the most cheerful thing Rick had heard in a while. He figured he owed it to her to try a little harder after all she’d done for him. So he made eye contact like a person this time instead of a walker when she spoke again. “You’re even more of an Alpha stereotype than your friend Daryl is, Rick.”, she joked though both knew it was damn near true.

Rick attempted to smile at her and was pleased when the corners of his mouth turned upwards. At least one part of his body was cooperating. So he tried to joke right back, “I guess all the years of Alpha envy had to pay off somehow.”. The tone was right but he ruined it by launching into a coughing fit that even the water took a while to soothe. He’d been right to be afraid of talking ;it’d hurt more than Rick could believe a throat was capable of hurting. He was sure he’d permanently damaged it somehow in the span of four days. There were worse things. After all, who wouldn’t respect a Pack Leader with a voice so low?

Sherry smiled wanly. “Rick, what’s going on with you? You’ve barely been around the last two weeks.”, she whispered. Then she added a bit more loudly, “We miss you.”.

The corners of Rick’s mouth turned up in more than just an attempt at a smile now. “I’ve missed ya’ll too.”, he blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn’t realize until after he’d said it that it was the truth. He really had missed the other “wives” so he just let the comment be and struggled on. Rick always had trouble talking about himself and had to look for the right words for a minute or two before giving up and just laying it all out like the Alpha he wasn’t. No matter how much he wanted to be or how well he could pretend he was. “I’m just...so tired all the time. Is that normal? Is everybody so tired at first?”.

She chewed at her bottom lip nervously as she listened which was more than enough for Rick to know it wasn’t. At least not the sort of tired Rick was. “Maybe.”, Sherry lied and they both knew she was lying.

It was kind of her to try and spare his feelings but pretty pointless too. Rick had known it wasn’t before he asked her. None of this was even close to normal. It was all just so abnormal that Rick didn’t let himself think about anything but hiding it.

Sherry, now too concerned to give a damn about his feelings, wrapped an arm around him, purposely engulfing him in her warm, comfortable Beta scent. She took advantage of him leaning in to get a closer whiff and put her hand against his forehead. She pulled back with pursed lips. “I don’t know if you have a fever yet but you’ll probably have one soon.”, she worried. “How long have you been sick? Because you’ve looked a lot worse than just tired for awhile now, Rick.”

He thought about lying to her, felt a bit bad that his first thought these days was to lie. But he figured he’d already lost the little control he had left on the situation, so what was the point? Rick had only two options left here. He could accept defeat gracefully like a gentleman or be a bitch about it. “Four.”, he admitted.

She inhaled sharply in shock. Rick smiled again. It was pretty encouraging to think that somehow he didn’t look as bad or worse than he felt right now. Sherry ignored his strange behavior, a perfect example of why he’d always adored Beta girls. “And you’re throwing up like...once, twice a day?”, she asked, even though her posture told Rick that she already knew the truth.

The smile he gave her was sad now. Rick felt worse for worrying her than he did from vomiting himself into dehydration. “Would you believe me if I said yes to that?”.

Sherry pulled her hand away and strangely he found himself missing the contact. Rick had never been much of hand holder but for some reason he wouldn’t even let himself start to figure out, it didn’t sound like such a bad idea today.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sherry stood up abruptly and tried- and completely failed- to pull him up with her. “I’m taking you to see Carson.”, she demanded.

Rick’s smile was sure as hell gone now. “No, you won’t!”, he managed in something that was at least a semblance of the growl he’d meant it to be.

“Just watch me.”, she snapped and pulled him harder to no avail. 

Rick was sure he’d never looked more like an Omega in his life. He certainly knew he’d never reeked so strongly of Distress hormones before. But he absolutely wouldn’t let him treat her like that meant she could tell him what to do. Rick didn’t care if he was dying. There was no in the world who could force Rick to do something he didn’t want to other than Negan. And he’d fight tooth and nail against that until his Omega hindbrain was howling so loudly he had no choice but to obey. Rick was a Pack Leader. He sure as hell wouldn’t be taking orders from a Beta. “I said no!”, he growled and this time pulled it off. He yanked his hand out of Sherry’s grip so hard that she staggered. If he hadn’t have caught her she would have fallen and on this concrete floor it would have hurt. Rick felt bad about that even though for a second she had seen him as nothing more than an Omega bitch she could order around. Heartbreaking. Hadn’t he proved to her yet that he could be every bit as Alpha as anyone else?

They glared at each other until Rick finally backed down. He didn’t have it in him to argue. His vision was going blurry and he knew if he kept working himself up like that then he’d pass out. And he’d end up seeing Carson whether he wanted to or not. “Shit, I’m sorry Sherry. But I won’t go to medical either so you ought to just forget about that.”, he finally said, running a hand down his face.

She huffed angrily but sat down beside him again all the same. “Ok.”, she snapped. “So you’re throwing up so hard you can barely talk but you won’t see the doctor. Why?”.

Rick could literally only respond by rolling his eyes at her. He must have picked up the habit from Carl. Rude as it might be, it felt like the most suitable response here. She knew damn well why. Why did any of them ever do anything?!

Her eyes were softer as she took his hand again. “You know he’ll find out somehow, Rick. He always will. It’s best not to try and hide it from him. It’s not possible.”, she advised.

Rick knew she was right but that didn’t make it any more of an option for him. He squeezed her hand gently and hoped with everything he had that this was one of those times she would just understand. Negan finding about this would be worse than any punishment he could possibly give. “Sherry...”, he pleaded.

But it wasn’t one of those times. She had no idea what he meant so she babbled on, “Rick, he’s not going to be mad at you. You’re practically his Chosen One. In fact, he’ll probably make Carson stop treating anyone else until you’ve made a full recovery.”.

He gripped her hand a bit harder and put a hand on her cheek so she’d look him in the eyes. “Sherry. Please.”, he was actually begging now and letting the Distress hormones roll off him in waves. He absolutely needed her to understand because he just couldn’t be alone in this now. If making her think he was a frail little Omega bitch was what it took, he’d fucking do it.

She knew something was wrong, all right. But all the sudden Omega tendencies Rick was displaying had probably distracted her too much to be able to figure out what. So she pulled him into a hug that Rick, of course, wouldn’t return. He did bury his face in her shoulder though, letting Sherry stroke his hair. “Rick.”, she said in one of the gentlest tones someone had used in years with him. He now knew for a fact he’d never been so much of an Omega to her. He’d rarely let anyone see him as such an Omega before but now Rick was absolutely desperate. He needed someone so badly that he’d do whatever he had to. Even play info stereotypes. Damn it, he’d make every part of himself scream how fragile and vulnerable he was if it’d make her stay with him. When he somehow managed to find enough water in his body to cry he couldn’t even tell if it’d been a part of the act or not.

Either way, it worked and it worked fast. No one, especially not a Beta, could resist a crying Omega. She caved the second she felt the hot tears against her shoulder. She took him by the scruff of his neck and purred soothingly. Always the first step to soothing an Omega in distress. Her voice was barely above a whisper she was trying so hard for it to be soothing, “Okay, okay. No doctor. How about this? The girls and I will try and cover for you as long as we can. And when it does come out...well...we’ll help you deal with that too! Would that be good, honey? I promise you aren’t going to be in any danger if I can help it.” 

Rick nodded dutifully with a soft little whine to sell it. He needed someone in on this so badly. As more than just a shoulder to cry on- and he would absolutely not be doing so again either. Well...he might if it might help her understand what he needed.

“Good!”, she cooed and even though it was Sherry this time it was still condescending. She tilted his chin up to look at her with an encouraging smile. But instead of melting into her arms like he was supposed to here Rick shot her one last serious look, willing her to understand him. And this time, she did.

It was almost funny how obvious it was the second she figured it out. Except Rick was pretty sure he would never find anything funny again, this was so serious. Her eyes were wide and owlish as she shoved him back, a hand on each of his shoulders as she searched him for any little sign that he was joking for some reason. “Oh.”, she said softly. She clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling a sob. “Oh, Rick. You’re pregnant.” 

Rick groaned, rubbing at his temples as hard as he could. That had physically hurt him to hear. He hadn’t expected her to say it! God, how the hell could she say it?! Rick hadn’t even been able to think it! ...But now he was. He rubbed even harder as if he could somehow rub the thought away. No surprise that he couldn’t. Rick didn’t think he would be having any other thoughts than this one for a very long time. “Don’t. I...I can’t talk about it.”

She let out a sound that was more of a honk than a laugh, high and hysterical. “That’s too fucking bad because you don’t have a choice!”. Rick looked away from her covering his face with his hands. “Rick! Rick Grimes!”, she hissed. She pulled his hands away and then despite being smaller than him, weaker than him, Sherry somehow managed to find enough strength to shake him like a rag doll until Rick finally had no choice but to look at her. “ _Please honey_ , I need you to tell me right now if you are pregnant with Negan’s child.”

Rick was looking at her but he sure as hell wasn’t seeing her. He was pretty sure he was having a panic attack.It was more mild than the one he’d had when Negan ordered him to cut off Carl’s arm but still. Rick was pretty sure he was hyperventilating because he’d never seen black spots in front of his vision quite so clearly before. Somehow he managed to force out some words, “I...I don’t know?”.

Rick wasn’t sure if Sherry was actually screaming now or not but his ears were ringing either way. “You don’t know?! How the hell can you not know, Rick?! Have you had another heat yet?!”.

“Haven’t been keeping track of my cycle like I should. Sex slave outweighs anything else. But...but...should have happened by now...”, he slurred. Then suddenly with astounding clarity, “Oh my God. It should have happened two weeks ago.” And then everything went as upside down as he felt. 

And then he was waking up on the bed in Negan’s room. Sherry must have got someone to help bring him back, then. Rick wasn’t sure if that was better or worse than a cramped supply closet but at least it was a bit more comfortable. Really comfortable actually. So Rick had ended up even further indebted to Sherry. She’d been clever enough to wrestle him into a set of clean clothes too. Rick did not deserve her but, Christ, was he glad he had her. But surely she hadn’t tucked him in too, had she?

No. No she hadn’t. Because Rick wasn’t alone. Negan was sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, watching him sleep. That never got any less uncomfortable. Rick reacted even more violently than he usually would, scrambling back against the headboard, willing Negan to mock him for it. Rick was sensing something and would do _anything_

_to prove himself wrong._

So, of course, Negan would do the opposite. “Easy, Rick, easy! You gotta slow your roll, doll.”, he simply said, rubbing Rick’s shoulders. There was something almost like genuine concern in his eyes. They were still sparkling but it wasn’t righ. Rick had never thought a day would come that he might miss the usual insanity in them.

“Uh...hi...”, Rick forced himself to stammer. But he couldn’t look at Negan no matter how hard he tried. His eyes flicked to the window. It was still light outside...what the hell was Negan doing back this early?!

“You weren’t at dinner.”, the Alpha explained.

Rick tried not to let the shudder creeping over him be an external one. Negan did not explain himself. Ever. To anyone. Negan shouted things and then no matter how incoherent or just batshit insane the things; they would happen. He could barely force himself to stutter, “I...I wasn’t hungry.”

“Sure. But I bet you are now, right?”, Negan said and Rick knew him well enough by now to know that his questions were almost never really questions.

The sense of dread was stronger now but didn’t let himself acknowledge that for more than a second before he echoed, “R-Right.”.

“Good kitten. You know Daddy’s always gonna take care of you. ”, Negan drawled gesturing to a bowl of soup on the nightstand. Rick already knew that smile without looking; it was like a shark.

Rick couldn’t help it. Just the sight of food had his stomach flipping and a soft moan slipping out before he could think to stop it.

Rick prayed he’d never have to meet someone who could do what Negan could again. As loud as Negan always was his silence was absolutely ear piercing. Rick realized he was being laughed at. Negan was playing a game with him and the second Rick picked up on it he’d already lost. 

“What’s the matter, Rick? You feeling bad? Looking a little pale there.”, Negan smirked.

Rick tried not to think about anything else but answering, “What are you talking about, Negan? I’m fine.” Rick had no idea how he had managed to sound so calm in the middle of another panic attack, much, much worse than the last one. Because, somehow, Negan knew. Everything. And he didn’t need to smell a change in Rick’s scent that Rick himself still hadn’t been able to pick out to be convinced.

Then Negan was laughing out loud. “Whatever you say Rick.”, he drawled and oh so casually put his hand on Rick’s stomach. “Well, got you something that shouldn’t be too hard to keep down either way. And you’ll eat it for me too, won’t you kitten?”.

Rick nodded mechanically.

“Atta boy. Say Ahhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think your relationship is like Beauty and the Beast but it’s really Little Red Riding Hood. So the ages are different than canon here. Daryl is 28, Rick’s 33 and Negan is 39. So while it’s totally possible and still pretty easy for Omegas to have babies at Rick’s age it’s usually not a first pregnancy when they do. Rick is pretty old to be having a first one. And ladies tell me the first one is usually the hardest. Also in all my Mpreg fics they have hard pregnancies so that’s just the way this is gonna go. Also if you can’t tell, I love sickfic, the more graphic the better. I’m willing to ease back on that if it makes too many people uncomfortable though. You guys fan the flame that keeps this fic a burning. If you guys can find it in your heart to forgive my shitty past with updates and continue to give me your love I promise you babe, I’ll shower you in mine. By the way: fun fact. The chapter title is a line repeated by Scarlet O’Hara in Gone With The Wind <3

**Author's Note:**

> If ya liked it please do tell me so! It is extremely difficult and rare for an Omega to father a child instead of carrying it, let alone two. Hey so have any of you seen Hellsing Abridged?? Isn't Jan Valentine totally just Negan?! Here I have to share this with someone. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=S8zehPvpXTs


End file.
